Eiskalt
by glorellie
Summary: Eine Leiche im Eis ruft Catherine und Grissom auf den Plan. Story komplett [CGR]
1. Teil 1

Titel: Eiskalt Teil 1

Autor: MiniMac62 (jayjayx62yahoo.de)

Rating: frei ab 13

Kategorie: Catherine/Grissom

Inhalt: Eine Leiche beschert Grissom und Catherine eine kalte Nacht.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.

Anmerkungen: 1.Dank an Elke fürs beta lesen. Nichts geht über einen hilfreichen Betaleser!  2. Die klimatologischen Bedingungen sind frei erfunden.

Der schwarze Wagen fuhr einsam durch die dunkle Nacht. Kein anderes Auto kam ihm entgegen. Auf dem Highway hatte sich eine dünne Schneeschicht gebildet, was darauf hindeutet, dass in den letzen Stunden nicht viel Verkehr auf dieser Strecke gewesen war. Catherine Willows war davon nicht überrascht. Wer würde schon mitten in der Nacht bei 5 Grad Minus hinaus zum Lake Mead fahren, noch dazu wo es erst vor etwas einer halben Stunde aufgehört hatte zu schneien? Missmutig sah sie aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee verwandelte die Umgebung in eine bizarre Mondlandschaft. Niemand, beantwortete sich Catherine sich ihre Frage, niemand würde unter solchen Bedingungen hier heraus fahren. Wer es dennoch tat war entweder verrückt oder arbeitete beim CSI Las Vegas. Und da sie zu letzterer Gruppe zählte, durfte sie sich darauf freuen, den Lake Mead National Park einmal im Winter kennen zu lernen. Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Kollegen Gil Grissom, der den Tahoe konzentriert durch die Nacht steuerte. Das Wetter schien ihn nicht zu beeindrucken. Catherine wusste, dass es überhaupt nur wenig gab, was Gil Grissom beeindrucken konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster. Einen Moment dachte sie daran das Radio einzuschalten; als Erinnerung daran, dass es irgendwo da draußen auch noch andere Menschen gab. Sie überlegt es sich aber wieder anders. Stattdessen sah sie Grissom an. Es war dunkel im Auto, so dass sie nur einen dunklen Umriss seines Gesichts erkennen konnte. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Straße gerichtet und das Licht des Mondes zeichnete verzerrte Schatten auf seine Wangen. Catherine spürte die Energie und die Stärke die von ihm ausgingen. Beides spiegelte sich in der Entschlossenheit seines Blickes.

„Was ist?" fragte Grissom. Catherine wandte schnell den Kopf ab. Es war ihr unangenehm, dabei ertappt worden zu sein, wie sie ihn beobachtete.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was so wichtig ist, dass uns ein Park Ranger mitten in der Nacht hier heraus bestellt."

„Das werden wir gleich erfahren." antwortete Grissoms pragmatisch.

Catherine trug einen dicken blauen Parker und in den Händen hielt sie ihre Mütze und Handschuhe. Aus der Art, wie sie letztere zusammen knetete, wusste Grissom, dass sie sauer war. Dies führte ihm noch einmal vor Augen, wie sie reagiert hatte, als er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, wo sie hinfahren würden. Sie hatte ihm einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie verrückt es sei, bei diesem Wetter mitten in der Nacht in eine einsame Gegend, wie das Lake Mead National Recreation Area zu fahren. Die Worte Wahnsinn und verrückt waren dabei mehr als einmal gefallen. Er wusste diese Offenheit zu schätzen. Catherine war einige der wenigen Leute, die sich trauten ihre Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht teilte. Ein Blick von ihm hatte dann genügt und sie hatte eingelenkt. Neben dem Mut ihre Meinung zu sagen hatte sie auch Verstand. So erkannte sie, wenn es sinnlos war zu argumentieren. Job war nun mal Job. Darin waren sie sich einig. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass sie in einem Schneechaos hinaus in eine verlassene Gegend fahren mussten, dann taten sie das. Auch wenn es ihnen widerstrebte. Catherine hatte ihre Sachen geholt und die Angelegenheit war erledigt gewesen.

„Wen wir wieder in der Stadt sind, lade ich Dich zu einem heißen Kakao ein" bot Grissom an.

„Oh, Kakao reicht da nicht! Da musst Du schon noch ein paar Kekse drauf legen!" erwiderte Catherine und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Also gut, Kakao und Kekse für die Dame. Sonst noch was?"

„Nun, wenn Du schon fragst….."

Grissom musterte sie kurz. In Catherines Augen zeigte sich ein schelmisches Funkeln, dass er mit einem breiten Grinsen beantwortete. Er mochte es, wenn sie ihn neckte. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie nahe sie sich standen.

Grissom bog nun vom Highway auf eine kleine Seitenstraße ab. Der Schnee lag hier ein paar Zentimeter dick. Nach etwa 15 Minuten erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel. Vor ihnen lag der zugefrorene Lake Mead.

Der Weg verlief genau auf den See zu und endete schließlich in einem kleinen Parkplatz am Ufer. Dort parkten ein Polizeiwagen, ein Truck der Forstbehörde und ein Einsatzwagen der Feuerwehr. Schließlich stand auch noch der Wagen des Medical Examiners dabei. Da alle Stellplätze belegt waren, parkte Grissom etwas weiter oben am Straßenrand. Zusammen stiegen er und Catherine aus und gingen hinunter zu den am Ufer wartenden Männern. Grissom stellte sie kurz vor; dann kam er gleich zur Sache.

„Was haben sie für uns?" fragte er in die Runde.

„Sehen sie selbst" antwortete einer der Männer, der die Uniform eines Park Ranger trug und zeigte auf den See. Dort war eine Stelle durch die Scheinwerfer des Feuerwehrautos und des Trucks beleuchtet. An der betreffenden Stelle war das Eis eingebrochen und es ragte der Kopf eines Menschen hervor.

Die Einbruchstelle war ca. 2 Meter vom Ufer entfernt und man konnte gut erkennen, dass es sich um den Kopf eines Mannes handelte. Details wie Alter oder Haarfarbe ließen sich jedoch nicht ausmachen, da Gesicht und Haare mit einer weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt waren.

„Wer hat ihn gefunden", wollte Grissom wissen.

„Das war ich", melde sich noch einmal der Park Ranger, ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann um die 40. „Ich habe ihn bei einer Routinekontrolle entdeckt."

„Gibt es Hinweise darauf, wie er hier her gekommen ist", fragte Grissom weiter.

„Nein, keine. Es gibt hier nirgends ein Fahrzeug und auf dem Parkplatz gab es auch keine Reifenspuren oder ähnliches, die gezeigt hätten, dass vor kurzem jemand dort gewesen wäre. Ich habe auch am Ufer nachgesehen. Keine Fußspuren. "

„Die Fußspuren könnten durch den Neuschnee verdeckt worden sein" warf Catherine ein.

„Sicher, aber dann ist immer noch die Frage, wie er überhaupt hier her gekommen ist. Es ist unmöglich diese Gegend zu Fuß zu erreichen. Das nächste bewohnte Haus ist 40 Minuten entfernt, doch bei diesem Wetter würde es Stunden dauern, dort hin zu gelangen. Wenn sie mich fragen, ist der Kerl entweder vom Himmel gefallen oder aus dem See aufgetaucht."

Grissom sah nachdenklich hinaus auf den zugefrorenen See. Ein Mann steckte im Eis fest und es sollte keine Hinweise geben, wie er dort hingekommen war? Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Nur weil man sie nicht auf den ersten Augenschein sah, hieß das nicht, dass es keine Hinweise und Spuren gab. Es bedeutet lediglich, dass man genauer hinsehen musste. Und wenn das Sehen nicht weiter half, gab es noch andere Sinne, die man einsetzen konnte.

Catherine hatte derweil ihre Kamera ausgepackt und machte vom Ufer aus Fotos von dem Szenario. „An ihrer Stelle würde ich da nicht näher ran gehen, Ma'm" empfahl ihr einer der anwesenden Feuerwehrmänner. „Das Eis ist schon unter unserem Freund da eingebrochen, da sollte sich nicht noch jemand kalte Füße holen."

„Wie sollen wir denn an ihn rankommen?" mischte sich David Phillips, der Assistent des Medical Examiners, ein. Fragend sah er von dem Feuerwehrmann zu Grissom.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir haben schon einige Leute aus dem Eis gezogen" meinte der leitende Feuerwehrmann.

„Nur lebende oder auch tote" warf Grissom ein.

„Bis jetzt haben alle ihr kaltes Bad überlebt" gab der Mann zu.

Wenig später legten die Feuerwehrleute vorsichtig eine Leiter auf das Eis. Ein junger Kollege von ihnen legte sich darauf und ließ sich vorsichtig zu dem Mann im Eis hinüber schieben.

„Was tun sie da?" fragte David verwirrt einen der Feuerwehrmänner.

„Sie waren wohl noch nie bei einer Eisrettung dabei. Sehen sie, wir können nicht einfach so auf das Eis spazieren und unseren kalten Bruder aus seinem nassen Gefängnis befreien. Darum die Leiter. Sie soll Randy Gewicht auf eine möglichst große Fläche verteilen, um so die Einsturzgefahr zu vermindern. Und wenn doch was schief geht, hat er immer noch die Rettungsleine um den Bauch. Jimmy und Patrick hätten Randy schneller wieder an Land, bevor der auch nur einmal verdammte Scheiße sagen könnte."

Auf dem Eis war Randy nun nahe genug an, dem Mann, um in dessen starre Augen sehen zu können. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass der Feuerwehrmann einen Toten sah, daher wusste er, dass ein Arzt hier nichts mehr tun konnte. Er gab er den anderen Feuerwehrleuten am Ufer ein Zeichen und sie schoben ihn eine Trage hinüber. Auf dieser Lagen ein weiterer Gurt, sowie ein paar Feuerfestehandschuhe. Normalerweise dienten die Handschuhe dazu, die Hitze des Feuers abzuwehren, doch hier sollten sie diesmal eine andere Funktion haben. Der Feuerwehrmann auf dem Eis zog sie sich über und griff so geschützt in das frostige Wasser, um dem Toten den Gurt umzulegen. Das andere Ende schmiss er hinüber zum Ufer. Vorsichtig zogen sie den Toten dann aus dem Wasser hervor. Der Feuerwehrmann auf dem Eis manövrierte die Leiche so dann auf die Trage. Seine Arbeit war damit getan. Er musste nur noch warten, bis er und die Trage wieder an Land gezogen wurden.

Sobald die Trage an Land war, starrten alle Anwesenden den Mann an. Nun war zu erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Toten um einen jungen Mann Mitte zwanzig handelte. Der mittlerweile eingetroffene Arzt nahm eine kurze Musterung vor, jedoch konnte er keine äußerlich Ursache für den Tod des Mannes zu entdecken. Ob es sich um einen natürlichen oder nicht natürlichen Tod handelte konnte sich nicht bestimmen lassen, jedoch waren beide Möglichkeiten nicht auszuschließen. Sicher war nur, dass der Mann tot war. Der Arzt stellte den Totenschein aus und verzog sich dann sogleich wieder.

Mit Hilfe des Park Rangers und einem der Feuerwehrleute lud David den Leichnam in seinen Wagen. Er wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Catherine und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg nach Las Vegas. Dabei hatte er die Schwierigkeit, dass er mit seinen Handschuhen lenken musste, denn Grissom hatte ihm verboten, die Heizung einzuschalten. Da die Leiche im Eis gesteckt hatte, hätte sie eigentlich in einem Kühltransporter abtransportiert werden müssen, um hinterher alle Beweise genau sicherstellen zu könne. Weil ein geeigneter Kühlwagen nicht zur Hand war, funktionierte Grissoms Davids Wagen kurzerhand zu einem Kühlwagen um, damit der Zustand der Leich so wenig wie möglich zerstört werden würde. David war davon nicht sehr begeistert, wusste aber, dass Gil Recht hatte.

Die Feuerwehmänner packten ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie waren froh, endlich zurück zur warmen Wache fahren zu können. Auch der Park Ranger und der anwesende Deputy verabschiedeten sich. Für sie gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun.

Als sich Catherine umblicke, sah sie, dass nur noch Grissom und sie übrig waren. Grissom hatte die Spurensicherung abgeschlossen und blickte wieder hinaus auf den See. Catherine konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gehirn am arbeiten war, als sie zu ihm ging.

„Hast Du noch etwas entdeckt" fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihn stellte.

„Nein."

„Aber….."

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur so ein Gedanke." Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Wagen und stieg ein. Catherine zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fuhr Grissom los. Catherine dacht schon, sie würden zurück nach Las Vegas fahren, als Grissom plötzlich scharf rechts abbog und nun auf einen nur zu erahnenden Weg entlang des Cliffs fuhr.

„Hey! Was gibt das denn jetzt" wollte sie empört wissen.

„Unser Toter muss irgendwie hier her gekommen sein. Ich möchte nur etwas überprüfen."

„Und was?"

Grissom ignorierte ihre Frage, da er sich da selbst nicht sicher war.

Der Weg, den sie lang fuhren, verlief parallel zur Uferlinie des Sees. Es gab keine Lampen oder Markierungen. Hätte nicht eine mehrere Zentimeter dicke Schneeschicht gelegen, so hätte man sehen können, dass es sich um einen einfachen Feldweg handelte. So jedoch, war es schwer, überhaupt etwas außer Schnee zu erkennen. Zudem fing es wieder zu schneien an. Grissom fuhr bedacht und konzentriert. Er schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin wollte. Catherine dagegen, fehlte diese Erkenntnis. Sie blicke aus dem Fenster und sah nichts außer Dunkelheit. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich der See mit seinen Klippen und zu ihrer Linken gab es nichts weiter als die schneebedeckte Wüste. War ihr der Hinweg zum See schon einsam vorgekommen, so wurde Catherine nun noch von einem Gefühl des Unbehagens erfasst. Es war nicht, dass sie sich fürchtet oder Angst hatte, es war mehr ein Instinkt, der ihr riet, vorsichtig zu sein. Sie waren hierauf nicht vorbereitet. Dieser Zustand verstärkte sich noch, als der Weg sich nun immer weiter vom Seeufer entfernte.

„Dir ist doch sicherlich klar, dass wir die einzigen Menschen hier draußen sind. Falls wir uns verfahren sollten, werden wir kaum jemanden finden, den wir nach dem Weg fragen können" wandte Catherine sich an ihren Kollegen.

„Mach Dir nicht so viel Gedanken." antwortete Grissom.

„Einer von uns muss es ja tun….." Catherine versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre Zweifel zu verbergen. Sie vertraute Grissom. Sie würde ihm ihr Leben anvertrauen. Aber selbst Gil Grissom musste sich den Naturgewalten beugen.

Für etwas 15 Minuten sagte keiner von beiden mehr etwas. Dann trat Grissom abrupt auf die Bremse und Catherine sah sich überrascht um. Sie konnte nun wieder den See erkennen, der links vor ihnen durch die Bäume schimmerte. Direkt vor ihr ging es einige Meter hinunter zu einem Strand. Die Straße verlief von hier an wieder entlang des Sees. Grissom stieg aus dem Wagen und holte aus dem Kofferraum eine Taschenlampe und stapfte durch den Schnee Richtung Strand. Nun sah auch Catherine, was ihn zu dem plötzlichen Stopp veranlasst hatte. Auf dem kleinen Abhang, der hinunter zum Ufer führte, stand ein brauner Ford Fairlane, dessen Fahrertür weit offen stand. Catherine beeilte sich und hole sich ebenfalls eine Taschenlampe.

Grissom stand vor der Fahrertür und leuchtet in das Innere des Wagens, als Catherine sich hinter ihn stellte und über seine Schulter lugte. Der Wagen glich einer Müllhalde. Im Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes stapelten sich Pappschachteln, Einwickelpapiere, leere Dosen und benutzte Servierten. Auf der Rückbank lagen verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, sowie weiterer Müll.

„Hältst Du mal?" wandte sich Grissom an Catherine und reichte ihr seine Taschenlampe. Dann zog er ein paar Latexhandschuhe aus seiner Jackentasche und streife sie über seine Hände. Während Catherine ihn nun mit beiden Taschenlampen leuchtete, beugte er sich in das Innere des Wagens.

„Der Schlüssel steckt noch" vermeldete er sodann. Er drehte kurz an einen Schalter und fuhr dann fort. „Das Licht war eingeschaltet. Deswegen scheint die Batterie nun leer zu sein."

„Meinst Du, dies ist das Auto unseres John Does?" fragte Catherine.

„Wäre möglich" erwiderte Grissom. Er ging zurück zum Wagen und holte die Kamera. Dann begann er damit Fotos vom inneren und äußeren Zustand des Autos zu machen.

Catherine leuchtete mit einer der Taschenlampen noch einmal in den hinteren Bereich des Autos.

„Sieh mal, dort liegt eine Jacke." Grissom, der fertig mit fotografieren war, griff hinein und holte den roten Parker hervor. Die Tatsache, dass es sich hierbei um eine Herrenjacke handelte verstärkte den Verdacht, dass dies der Wagen des Toten war, denn als sie ihn aus dem Eis gezogen hatten, war dieser lediglich mit Hemd, Jeans und Schuhen bekleidet gewesen. Eine Jacke hatte er dagegen nicht getragen.

Grissom klemmte sich die Kamera unter den Arm und untersuchte die Taschen der Jacke. Außer einem benutzten Taschentuch fand er jedoch nichts.

„Keine Papiere" meldete er und legt den Parker wieder auf die Rückbank. Dann beugte er sich über das Lenkrad und klappte die Sonnenblende herunter. Dabei viel eine kleine Plastikkarte herunter. „Ein umsichtiger Fahrer hat seinen Führerschein immer griffbereit neben sich"

„Also ich habe meinen Führerschein lieber griffbereit, wenn ich meinen Gehaltsscheck bei der Bank einlösen will" meinte Catherine mit einem Grinsen. Grissom nahm seine Taschenlampe wider an sich. Dann las er vor, was auf dem Führerschein stand: „Thomas Jacob Miller. Der Führerschein wurde in Nevada ausgestellt." Catherine leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe auf das Bild. Es zeigte ihren Eismann.

„Jep. Das ist unser Mann." Grissom zog einen Plastikbeutel aus seiner Jackentasche und steckte die Plastikkarte hinein. Anschließend sah er sich um. Der Fairlane stand auf dem kurzen Abhang, der zum Ufer des Sees hinunter führte. Die tiefe der Spuren zeigten, dass es nicht Leicht gewesen sein musste, dort hin zu gelangen. Die Normalen Fahrspuren auf dem kleinen Stück zwischen Straße und Abhang waren kaum noch zu erkennen, da sie durch Neuschnee bedeckte waren. Dagegen waren die Spuren auf dem Abhang tiefer und daher noch gut sichtbar. Von diesen Spuren machte Grissom ebenfalls Fotos.

„Hey, sieh mal. Ich glaube ich weiß, wie Mr. Miller von hier auf die andere Seite gekommen ist." Catherine stand vorne am Wasser und leuchtet vor sich in den Schnee. Dort waren zwei Fußabdrücke sowie ein Handabdruck zu sehen. Die Fußspur setzte sich auf dem zugefrorenen See fort.

„Er muss hier lang gelaufen sein und auf dem Eis ist er dann gestürzt"

„Was ihn aber nicht davon abgehalten hat, seinen Weg trotzdem fortzusetzen" fügte Gil hinzu.

Beide sahen hinaus auf dem See. Es war stock dunkel, so dass sie nur soweit etwas erkennen konnten, wie die Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen reichten. Darüber hinaus lag nur Finsternis vor ihnen. Hinzu kam eine gespenstische Stille. Kein Rauschen von Blättern, kein Rufen eines Tieres, kein Knacken von Zweigen waren zu hören.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" Catherine zuckte zusammen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Grissom sie angesprochen hatte. Nun merkte sie, dass er seine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte. Eine innere Wärme erfüllte sie, bei dieser simplen Geste. Instinktiv suchte sie seinen Blick. In seinen Augen schimmerte die Besorgtheit, die er mit seinen Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Doch sobald Catherines Augen die seinen fanden, entspannte sich sein Ausdruck. Die Wärme die Catherine durchfahren hatte, schien nun auch auf ihn überzugehen. Einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da und sahen einander an. Dann brach Catherine den Bann, indem sie sich mit einem Lächeln weg drehte.

„Mir geht es gut" meinte sie und ging zurück zum Fairlaine. Grissom sah ihr einen Augenblick nach und folgte ihr dann.

„Hier können wir nichts mehr tun. Wir sollten den Wagen abholen lassen und dann im Labor sehen, ob wir noch weitere Spuren finden können" sagte er zu Catherine.

Während Grissom seine Ausrüstung im Wagen verstaute, holte Catherine ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Kein Empfang" verkündete sie.

„Dann versiegeln wir den Wagen und versuchen es später noch mal. Wenn wir wider näher an der Stadt sind, sollten wir wieder eine Verbindung haben."

Sie verschlossen die Türen und den Kofferraum des Fairlane mit Klebeband und machten sich sodann auf den Rückweg. Catherine lehnte sich zufrieden in ihrem Sitz zurück. Nun würden sie bald wieder in der Zivilisation sein, wo es heiße Getränke, warmes Essen und geheizte Räume gab. Zudem hatte sie der kleine Abstecher in ihrer Ermittlung ein ganzes Stück weiter gebracht. Ihr Toter hatte einen Namen bekommen.

„Hast Du schon eine Idee, was Mr. Miller hier draußen gewollt haben könnte?" wandte sie sich an Grissom. Er wollte ihr schon antworten, als plötzlich die Reifen den Halt verloren und der Wagen nach links wegrutschte. Sie schlidderten einen Hang hinunter und Grissom versuchte vergeblich den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann kam der Wagen mit einem harten Ruck zum Stehen. Catherine schrie auf, als sie durch den plötzlichen Stopp nach vorne gerissen wurde und ihr Gurt sie zurück in ihren Sitz presste. Panik durchfuhr sie. Was war geschehen?

„Gil, bist Du okay?" hörte sich Catherine sagen. Als erstes kam nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort, dann sagte Grissom. „Ja, ich bin okay. Ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen. Was ist mit Dir?" Grissom schaltete das Innenlicht ein. „Alles okay. Oh mein Gott, Du blutest ja!" Aus einer Wunde auf Grissoms Stirn lief Blut über seine linke Schläfe. „Nicht so schlimm. Lass uns nachsehen, was passiert ist." Damit stieg er aus dem Wagen. Catherine konnte gar nicht anders als ihm zu folgen.

Sie waren etwas zwei Meter den Hang herunter gerutscht, dann war ihre Fahrt durch einen tiefen Graben gestoppt worden. In diesem steckten nun die Vorderräder des Tahoe. Grissom untersucht mit bitterer Miene den vorderen Teil des Wagens auf Beschädigungen. Sein Ergebnis viel nicht gut aus. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte er sich wieder hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Motor. Seine Versuche aus dem Graben herauszufahren blieben, wie er erwartet hatte, ohne Erfolg. Er stieg wieder aus und leuchtete unter den Wagen.

„Was ist los?" wollte Catherine wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Die Lenkung reagiert nicht. Vermutlich ist die Vorderradachse gebrochenDie Bremsleitung scheint auch beschädig zu sein. Wir müssen über einen Baumstupf oder einen Felsen gefahren sein. " Catherine sah ihn regungslos an.

„Was heißt das?"

„Das heißt, wir sitzen fest."

Catherine wollte, etwas erwidern, wusste aber nicht was. Was konnte sie schon sagen? Ihre Situation war eindeutig. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Minuten wich aus ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich nur noch erschlagen. Müde meinte sie: „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Grissom wandte sich ab und ging einige Meter von Catherine fort. Er konnte ihr im Moment nicht in die Augen sehen.

Catherine blickte auf, als Grissom weg lief. Sie spürte sogleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm hinüber. Grissom hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Er hatte sein Handy aus der Jacke gezogen und tippte auf den Tasten herum. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass es immer noch kein Empfang gab.

„Gil" sprach Catherine ihn sanft an.

„Ich bekomme keine Verbindung! Wir, ich werde zu Fuß Hilfe holen." Damit schleuderte er das Telefon frustriert zu Boden. Catherine hatte genug gehört und gesehen. Festen Schrittes ging sie zu ihm hinüber und Zwang ihn mit sanften Druck sich umzudrehen.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Es ist stockdunkel, es schneit, die nächste befahrene Straße ist einige Kilometer von hier. Wir bleiben hier. Wir _beide_ bleiben hier. Und wenn die Sonne morgen aufgeht sehen wir weiter. Wahrscheinlich wird man bis dahin sowieso schon nach uns suchen." Catherine merkte, wie Gil ihrem Blick auswich.

„Hey", mit ihrer rechten Hand umschloss sie seine Wange, „das ist nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt mich auszuschließen."

„Wir hätten beide drauf gehen können!" stieß Grissom hervor. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."

„Du hasst aufgepasst. Es gab nichts, was Du hättest tun können."

„Wir haben beide genug Verkehrsunfälle mit tödlichem Ausgang gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es in den meisten Fällen der Fahrer Schuld ist, der ein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen ist!"

„Hör auf! Sofort."

„Wir hätten genauso gut morgen noch einmal hier her zurückkommen können."

„Es ist nun einmal Teil unseres Jobs Risiken einzugehen. Das wissen wir doch beide." Catherine sah ihn eindringlich in die Augen. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, was in diesem Kopf vor sich ging. „Manchmal passieren Dinge einfach, ohne, dass man sich dagegen wehren kann." Sie wartete bis sie sah, dass Grissom einlenkte, dann sagte sie: „Komm. Lass uns jetzt lieber erst einmal Deine Wunde versorgen." Damit schubste sie ihn sanft in Richtung des Tahoe.

Sie öffnete den Kofferraum und holte den Verbandskasten hervor. Dann öffnete sie die linke hintere Tür und bedeutet Grissom sich hinzusetzten, so dass sie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischen und ihm ein Pflaster auf die Wunde kleben konnte.

„Braver Junge" lobte sie ihn, als sie fertig war und entlockte ihm damit ein kleines Lächeln. „Nun, dann wollen wir mal schauen, was wir so brauchbares da haben." Sie verstaute das Verbandszeug wieder im Kofferraum und begann dann nach Dingen zu suchen, die ihnen in ihrer Situation nützlich sein konnten. „Aa-ha, das ist doch schon mal was!" Catherine zog eine dunkelblaue Fließdecke hervor, die im hinteren Teil des Kofferraums gesteckt hatte und warf sie Grissom zu, der sich neben sie gesellt hatte. Dann drehe sie sich zu ihm. „Du hast hier nicht zufällig auch was Essbares drin?" Grissom überlegte kurz. Dann zog er einen Rucksack hervor und entnahm diesen einen Baby Ruth Schokoriegel und reichte ihn Catherine.

"Wie wäre es hiermit?"

„Süß" kommentierte Catherine. Sie holte noch eine Wasserflasche aus ihrer Tasche; dann setzten sich beide wieder auf ihre Plätze im Vorderen des Wagens. Grissom reichte Catherine die Decke. „Hier. Mach es Dir bequem." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit die Heizung und das Licht brennen lassen. Dann ist unsere Batterie, nach ein, zwei Stunden am Ende."

„Und was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich werde das schon aushalten." Catherine überlegte kurz. Sie schätze Grissom für seine Fürsorglichkeit ihr gegenüber. Er war immer auf ihr Wohlergehen bedacht. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie bei keinem anderen Mann je erlebt hatte und die Grissom deshalb einen ganz besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen einbrachte, doch konnte sie ihm dies nicht durch gehen lassen, wenn er dafür seine eigene Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzte.

„Ich schlage Dir etwas vor: wir wechseln uns einfach ab. Wenn Dir kalt ist, bekommst Du die Decke und wenn Du Dich genug aufgewärmt hast, kannst Du sie mir ja dann zurückgeben."

„Einverstanden."

„Wo wir schon mal beim Teilen sind…." Catherine nahm den Schokoriegel und teilte ihn in zwei Hälften und gab ihm dann eines der Stücke.

Schweigend kauten sie auf der Schokolade herum. Schließlich meinte Gil. „Ich denke, wir sollten nun das Licht ausmachen."

„Und im Dunkel spielen?" fügte Catherine mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu. Grissom warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu und zog dann den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschluss. Sodann holte er seine Taschenlampe hervor, die er in den Fußraum des Fahrersitzes gelegt hatte, und schaltete sie ein. „Spielverderber" meinte Catherine dazu. Dann fuhr sie fort „Nun, da wir wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile hier bleiben werden, warum machen wir es uns nicht etwas Gemütlicher." Damit beugte sie sich vor und zog ihre Schuhe aus und wickelte sich danach in die Decke ein. Zum Schluss stellte sie ihre Sitzlehne so weit wie möglich nach hinten, so dass sie sich nun auf ihrem Sitz hinlegen konnte. Grissom zog es vor seine Schuhe an zu belassen, stelle seinen Sitz aber in dieselbe Position wie Catherines. Die Taschenlampe legte er zwischen ihre beiden Sitze.

So lagen sie auf ihren Sitzen und sahen sich im gedämpften Licht der Taschenlampe eine Zeitlang einfach nur an. Draußen tobte nun ein wilder Schneesturm, doch Catherine und Grissom bekamen dies gar nicht mit.

„Erzähl mir etwas" bat Catherine.

„Was denn?"

„Irgendetwas. Klatsch, Tratsch, ein Gedicht." Sie wollte einfach nur den Klang seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich kenne keinen Tratsch oder Klatsch. So etwas interessiert mich nicht. Aber wenn Du ein Gedicht hören möchtest?"

„Hmmm. Warum erzählst mir nicht etwas von Dir? Eine Geschichte aus Deiner Kindheit?"

„Horrorgeschichten sind wohl eher was für Lagerfeuer" meinte Gil ausweichend.

„Ach komm schon. Waren Deine Kindertage so schlimm?"

„Naja, ich war immer ein Freak für die anderen Kinder, da ich immer gute Noten hatte und wie es bei mir zu hause aussah, weißt Du ja."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte daran denken, sollen." Catherine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass Grissom nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Und als er Gil und seine Mutter verlassen hatte, als bei Mrs. Grissom die ersten Anzeichen ihrer Krankheit aufgetreten waren, hatte Gil sehr schnell erwachsen werden müssen.

„Ist schon gut. Es war ja nicht alles schlecht. Ich erinnere mich zum Beispiel noch an diesen einem Tag im Kindergarten, wo wir alle in unseren Halloween Kostümen kommen durften. Meine Mom hatte für mich ein Piraten Kostüm genäht. Sie hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben und ich war sehr stolz darauf. Jimmy Anderson hatte sich als Kapitän verkleidet. Als er eine dumme Bemerkung über meine Augenklappe machte, habe ich ihm gezeigt, dass auch mit einäugigen Piraten nicht zu scherzen ist. Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich der Klasse verwiesen wurde."

„Wie alt warst Du da?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Vier oder fünf?"

Catherine kicherte. Es war einfach eine zu komische Vorstellung, wie ein vier jähriger Grissom seine Piratenehre verteidigte.

„Was ist mit Dir?" wollte nun Gil seinerseits wissen.

„Wenn Du wissen willst, ob ich mal der Klasse verwiesen wurde lautet die Antwort ja. Allerdings habe ich mich nie geprügelt. Ich weiß noch, als ich sechs war, haben wir einmal mit Wasserfarben gemalt. Neben mir saß damals Julia Simmons. Sie war ein großer Tollpatsch. Sie ist immer über ihre eigenen Füße gefallen. Auf jeden Fall hat sie es irgendwie geschafft, ihr Wasserglas umzuschmeißen, so dass das ganze Wasser über mein fast fertiges Bild floss. Ich war so wütend, da ich vorgehabt hatte, das Bild zu hause über mein Bett zu hängen. Also habe ich mein Wasserglas genommen und dessen Inhalt über Julias Kopf ausgegossen. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, was dann los gewesen ist. Für eine Zeit wollte dann erstmal keiner mehr neben mir sitzen, wenn wir gemalt haben."

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir beide früher angeeckt."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum wir uns heute so gut verstehen. Wir aufsässigen Kinder müssen zusammenhalten!" Beide lachten.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Gil, dass sich Catherine mit der Hand über ihre rechte Schulter fuhr und dabei das Gesicht verzog

„Was hast Du?" fragte er sie.

„Ach nichts. Der Gurt hat etwas gedrückt."

„Las mich mal sehen." Grissom richtete sich auf und beugte sich zu Catherine hinüber. Während er mit der einen Hand die Taschenlampe hochhob, zog er ihr mit der andern die Decke weg. Catherine protestierte leicht, sah dann jedoch ein, dass es schneller vorbei wäre, wenn sie sich nicht sträubte. So machte sie ihre Jacke auf und Grissom zog behutsam ihre Bluse beiseite. Catherine wollte erst gar nicht hinsehen, doch als sie Grissoms geschocktes Gesicht sah, beugte sie ihren Blick. Grissom zog derweil ihre Bluse über ihre Schulter, um das gesamte Ausmaß sehen zu können. Von ihrer rechten Schulter aus verlief über ihren gesamten Oberkörper ein leuchtend roter Striemen entlang der Linie, wo der Gurt Catherine im Sitz zurückgehalten hatte. Catherine war selbst überrascht davon. Sie hatte zwar einen leichten Schmerz verspürt, jedoch nicht so etwas erwartet. Diese Überraschung wurde jedoch durch eine andere Empfindung ersetzt, als Grissom begann mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft um ihre Verletzung herum zu streichen. Da er sich vorgebeugt hatte, konnte sie zudem seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer nackten Haut spüren Ihr Herz fing sofort an schneller zu schlagen und ein heiß-kalter Schauer durchlief ihren Körper.

Grissom war entsetzt, dass Catherine eine derartige Verletzung erlitten hatte. Um es wirklich verstehen zu können, berührte er ihre zarte Haut. In dem Moment, wo er ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, wurde er jedoch von diesem prickelnden Gefühl erfasst, dass in seinem Magen begann und sich dann in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er hatte nur ihre Wunde untersuchen wollen, doch seine Hand wanderte nun weiter entlang ihres Halses. Er war wunderbar geschockt, als er fühlte, wie Catherine darauf reagiert Sein eigenes Verlangen wurde dadurch nur noch gesteigert. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich ihre Brüste sich unter ihrem schwarzen Spitzen BH auf und ab bewegten, als ihr Atem unter seiner Berührung immer schneller wurde. Er zog ihre Bluse weiter nach unten und seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden. Schließlich beugt er sich vor und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Schulter. Sodann folgte ein zweiter auf ihren Hals. Er war jetzt fast schon auf ihrem Sitz, nur sein rechtes Bein war noch auf der Fahrerseite. Dann hielt er inne. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen. Als er jedoch einen Blick hob, um sie anzusehen, war er überwältigt von der Leidenschaft, die er in ihren blauen Augen erblickte. Konnte es den möglich sein, dass sie genauso empfand wie er? Konnte es sein dass sie sich genauso nach ihm verzerrte, wie er nach ihr? Catherine hob ihre Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. Auch sie war völlig überrascht, welche Wendung die Dinge genommen hatten. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich immer geweigert sich mit ihren Gefühlen für Grissom auseinander zusetzen. Sie nun so erwidert zu sehen, war aufregend und erschreckend.

Sie öffnete seine Jacke und ihre Hände fanden den Weg unter sein Hemd. „Cath…." stieß Gil hervor, als er ihre zarten Hände auf seiner Brust spürte. Dann überwältige ihn sein Verlangen und er presst seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Hungrig erwiderte Catherine den Kuss. Als Grissom dann ihre Taille umfasste und ihren Körper an sich zog, war sie mehr als bereit dazu. Es war jedoch nicht genug. Darum schob Catherine sein Hemd nach oben, so dass nackte Haut auf nackte Haut traf. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als Grissom mit seiner linken Hand ihre Brüste massierte, während er sie mit der rechten weiter an sich presste.

Sie trennten sich erst wieder, als sie beide nach Luft schnappen mussten. Atemlos sahen sie einander an. Dann lehnte sich Grissom plötzlich zurück auf seinen Sitz und schloss die Augen. Er musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Er hätte Nichts lieber getan, als seinen Mund erneut auf ihre Lippen zu pressen und mit seinen Händen durch ihr goldenes Haar zu streichen. Doch wusste er, wenn er dies jetzt tat, dann würde etwas geschehen, was sie später vielleicht bereuen würden. Er wollte Catherine. Seine Gefühle für sie waren ihm in diesem Moment so klar, dass es ihn wunderte, wie er sie solange hatte verleugnen können. Doch dieser Schritt, würde sie hinüber auf die andere Seite führen. Auf die andere Seite der Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und mehr als nur Freundschaft. Auch wenn sein Körper diesen Schritt wagen wollte, seine Verstand und seine Gefühle für Catherine hielten ihn zurück. Dies waren nicht der Ort und die Umstände unter denen sie diesen Schritt machen sollten. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt machen sollten. Ihre Freundschaft war eine Sache, die dabei auf dem Spiel stand, ihre Karrieren eine andere. Außerdem befanden sie sich in einer Ausnahmesituation und er wollte nicht, dass Catherine hinterher glaubte, dass er nur die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte oder dass es nichts bedeutet, weil es einfach aus der Situation heraus passiert war. Er öffnet die Augen wieder, als er spürte wie Catherine seine Hand ergriff. Ihre Finger umschlossen die seinen, während sie mit ihrem Daumen sanft seinen Handrücken massierte. Grissom zwang sich sie anzusehen. Ihm war klar, dass er sie mit seinem Rückzieher verletzt haben konnte. Umso ergriffener war er, als er etwas anderes in ihrem Gesicht sah. Verständnis und tiefe Zuneigung zeigten sich dort. Catherine fuhr damit fort über seine Hand zu streichen, als sie ihn fragte:. „Bist Du okay?"

„Ja….. Cath, Du, ich… was da passier ist….." setze Grissom an. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, was in ihm vorging?

„Es tut mit leid."

Catherine beugte sie sich kurz vor und gab ihm einen weichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ist schon okay." Dann ließ sie sich wieder zurück in ihren Sitz gleiten. Grissom sah sie an. Catherine knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu und zog den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke hoch. Ihr Haar war völlig durcheinander und sie versuchte es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als ihr eine Strähne immer wieder ins Gesicht viel, streckte Grissom seine Hand aus und strich sie behutsam wieder zurück. Seine Hand blieb einen Moment auf ihrer Wange ruhen und Catherine schmiegte ihren Kopf daran. Dann zog er sie zurück und legte die Decke wieder über sie. „Lass uns versuchen, etwas zu Schlafen" schlug er vor. Da Catherine nicht widersprach schaltete er die Taschenlampe aus und legte sich hin. Gil schloss die Augen und sofort sah er Catherine wieder vor sich. Er schluckte. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

TBC


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Eiskalt Teil 2

Autor: MiniMac62 aka Pet (jayjayx62yahoo.de)

Rating: frei ab 13

Kategorie: Catherine/Grissom

Inhalt: Der Morgen danach.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fersehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.

* * *

Grissom erwachte am nächsten Morgen, geweckt von einem ziehenden Schmerz im Rücken. Er war wider erwartend eingeschlafen, jedoch war ihm nur ein sehr unruhiger Schlaf vergönnt gewesen. Sein Körper beklagte dies nun mit einem schmerzenden Rücken.

Sobald der Schlaf aus seinen Augenliedern gewichen war, sah er hinüber zu seiner Kollegin. Catherine hatte sich auf ihren Sitz zusammengerollt und schien noch friedlich zu schlafen. Gil überlegte, was er tun sollte. Sollte er sie wecken oder schlafen lassen? Er entschied sich, sie vorerst nicht zu wecken. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke beiseite. Catherine musste irgendwann in der vergangenen Nacht noch einmal wach geworden sein und ihn zugedeckt haben. Dabei hatte sie die blaue Fleecedecke zur Hälfe über ihn und zur Hälfte über sich selbst ausgebreitet. Grissom legte die Decke nun wieder ganz über Catherine. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf sie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte, dann öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus dem Wagen. Draußen erwarteten ihn ein strahlend blauer Himmel und die ersten zarten Strahlen der Morgensonne. Gil streckte sich, um den Schlaf aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben und sah sich um. Die gesamte Umgebung und auch der Tahoe waren mit einer 10 cm dicken Decke weißen Neuschnees überzogen. So viele Dinge waren in der letzen Nacht geschehen, dachte Grissom. Als er hörte, wie die Beifahrertür geöffnet wurde, drehte er sich um.

„Guten Morgen. Habe ich Dich geweckt?" begrüßte er Catherine.

„Die kalte Luft, die durch die offene Tür herein gekommen ist, hat auf jeden Fall nachgeholfen."

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich eigentlich schlafen lassen" entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon okay. Ich habe eh nicht gut geschlafen." Catherine streckte ihre Arme von sich und schüttelte ihre Beine. „Und was ist mir Dir? Hast Du gut geschlafen?" fragt sie Grissom.

„Lass es mich so sagen: Ich bin froh, dass es bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben wird." In seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Erleichterung mit.

„War es denn so schlimm?" hackte Catherine nach. Grissom wusste, dass sie damit nicht nur das Schlafen auf Autositzen meinte.

„Nein, war es nicht. Es hat mich aber daran erinnert, dass ich kein Teenager mehr bin."

„Das ist wahr. Teenager würden nach so einer Nacht aufstehen, als wäre Nichts gewesen. Wir aber werden die Nachwirkungen noch eine Weile spüren." Ob sie damit die körperlichen oder seelischen Nachwirkungen meinte, ließ Catherine offen. „Frühstück steht wohl nicht zur Debatte" überlegte sie sodann.

„Nicht hier. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen und irgendwo Hilfe organisieren."

Catherine nickte und holte ihre Mütze und Handschuhe aus dem Wagen. Grissom holte ebenfalls ein paar Handschuhe sowie eine Karte aus seinem Rucksack. Dann verschloss er den Tahoe und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Zuerst stiegen sie den Hang hinauf, den sie am Abend zuvor hinunter gerutscht waren. Trotz des Neuschnees waren die Spuren noch gut zu erkennen. Jetzt sahen sie auch, über was sie drüber gefahren waren. Es war ein Baumstamm gewesen, der wohl bei einem Unwetter umgeknickt war und nun der Länge nach auf der Erde lag.

Schließlich standen sie wieder auf dem Weg, der sie zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt führen würde. Catherine blieb einen Moment stehen und blickte auf den See. Es war verblüffend, wie unterschiedlich dieser am Morgen wirkte. War er ihr gestern Abend düster und kalt vorgekommen, so schien er nun einem Wintermärchen entsprungen zu sein. Ein sanftes Weiß lag über allem und die Strahlen der Morgensonne zelebrierten ein wundersames Lichtspiel.

Grissom war derweil schon weiter gegangen und drehe sich zu ihr um.

„Kommst Du Dorothy?"

„Klar doch, Toto. Nirgends ist es schließlich so schön wie zu Haus."

Catherine joggte fröhlich zu Grissom und zusammen gingen sie weiter. „Es ist wirklich mal etwas anderes den See bei Schnee und Eis zu sehen" meinte Catherine nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. „Ich bin bisher nur im Sommer hier gewesen, aber ich finde es auch jetzt sehr schön hier."

„Der Lake Mead ist wirklich sehr interessant. Wusstest Du, dass er der zweitgrößte von Menschen angelegte See der Welt ist und der größte Stausee in den USA? Er ist 177km lang und 152m tief. Wegen seiner vielen Buchten beträgt die gesamte Küstenlänge über 1300km."

„Mmm, wenn er so groß ist, sollte man meinen, dass für genug Menschen Platz wäre. Und doch gibt es jedes Jahr aufs Neue Ärger mit überhitzen Touristen, die sich die Köpf wegen Parkplätzen oder Liegplätzen einschlagen."

„Unter extremen Bedingungen neigen Menschen zu irrationalem Verhalten. Sie tun Dinge, die sie normalerweise nie tun würden" lautete Grissoms Antwort darauf.

„Es müssen nicht immer extreme Bedingungen sein, die manche Leute ihr Gehirn abschalten lassen" warf Catherine ein. „Manchmal reicht schon ein Ortswechsel. Denk doch mal an die vielen Touristen, die jedes Jahr mit einem Sonnenstich, einen Hitzekrampf oder Hitzschlag in der Notaufnahme landen, weil sie es einfach nicht für nötig hielten eine Kopfbedeckung zu tragen oder genügend zu trinken."

„Viele Menschen fahren in den Urlaub, um einmal die strengen Regeln, Anforderungen und Erwartungen ihres sozialen Umfelds vergessen zu können. Dabei sind sie auch offener für Risiken. Ob sie nun das Risiko einen Sonnenstiches eingehen oder ob sie ihr gesamtes Geld beim Black Jack riskieren, beides hat dieselben psychologischen Hintergründe."

„Aber brauchen wir das nicht alle irgendwann einmal? Wir müssen uns ständig damit auseinandersetzen, welche Konsequenzen unser Handeln für uns und andere haben kann. Entsteht da nicht automatisch der Wunsch danach einmal Dinge tun zu können, ohne das diese Konsequenzen haben werden?" fragte Catherine.

„Nur weil man an einem anderen Ort ist, wird man nicht gleich zu einer andern Person. Man kann den Schein erwecken, jemand anderes zu sein, aber sobald man wieder in seiner normalen Umgebung ist, fällt dieser zusammen und man muss sich wieder mit den selben Problemen auseinander setzten, die so einen Wunsch erst ausgelöst haben."

Nach etwa zehn Minuten waren sie schließlich wieder an dem Parkplatz, von dem sie am vorigen Abend aufgebrochen waren. Catherine holte ihr Handy hervor. Nach einem kurzen Test meinte sie: „Kein Empfang." Grissom zog darauf die Karte, die er mitgenommen hatte, aus der Tasche und fing an sie zu studieren.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir gehen die Straße bis zum Highway zurück und versuchen dort, ob wir eine Handyverbindung bekommen oder eine Mitfahrgelegenheit organisieren können oder wir nehmen diesen Weg." Er zeigte Catherine auf der Karte einen Weg, der rechts von der Straße, die zum Highway führte, abging. „Dieser Weg führt zu einem Campingplatz. Wenn wir Glück haben, könnte es dort ein Telefon geben."

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Auf den meisten Campingplätzen gibt es Telefonzellen" überlegte Catherine und fügte hinzu: „Lass uns das versuchen!" Mit einem Nicken verstaute Grissom die Karte wieder in seiner Jackentasche. Es war auch seine Ansicht, dass sie es zu erst bei dem Campingplatz versuchen sollten. Sollte es dort kein Telefon geben, konnten sie immer noch zum Highway gehen. Würden sie jedoch ein Telefon vorfinden, so konnten sie sogleich Hilfe verständigen.

Nach einem Fußmarsch von weiteren 15 Minuten tauchte zwischen ein paar Bäumen vor ihnen der Campingplatz auf. Es war ein eingezäuntes Gelände, auf dem verstreut einzelne Tische und Bänke standen. Außerdem gab es drei Holzhütten, bei denen man schon von weitem sah, dass sie verlassen waren.

„Wie nett. Sieht doch richtig einladend aus!" meinte Catherine. Sie war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob sie hier ein Telefon finden würden. Das ganze sah doch alles sehr spartanisch aus.

„Manchmal ist das Einfachste das Effektivste" antwortete Grissoms.

Sie hatten den äußeren Zaun erreicht. Es war ein einfacher, ein Meter hoher Lattenzaun, der sicherlich mehr dazu diente, den Platz einzugrenzen, als Eindringlinge abzuhalten. Catherine und Grissom konnten mühelos auf die andere Seite klettern. Vor ihnen lagen nun die drei Hütten. Die Hütte ganz links war etwas größer als die andern beiden und schien das Hauptgebäude zu sein. Die anderen beiden hatten die gleiche Größe, jedoch hatte die Hütte in der Mitte keine Fenster.

Instinktiv steuerten Catherine und Gil auf die Hütte zu ihrer linken zu. Sie umrundeten sie einmal, ohne jedoch eine Telefonzelle entdecken zu können.

„Weißt Du, dass erinnert mich an meinen Mathe-Unterricht. Das ist wie diese Aufgabe mit den drei Toren, bei der man die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ausrechen muss, dass man den Hauptgewinn wählt."

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass es hier vielleicht gar keinen Hauptgewinn gibt" wandte Grissom ein.

„Du bist heute mal wieder richtig zuversichtlich!" Grissom neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Catherine fragend an. Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen? Doch Catherine verdrehte nur lächelnd die Augen. Bei seiner Liebe zur Genauigkeit, vergaß Gil schon mal, dass man manchmal die Wahrheit gar nicht so genau hören wollte. Und im Augenblick, wollte sie lieber glauben, dass sie hier ein Telefon finden würden.

„Also: Auf zu Tor Nummer zwei!" Auch hier hatten sie kein Glück und so gingen sie zu der dritten Hütte. Als sie diese einmal umrundeten, fanden sie schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatten. An der Rückseite der Hütte, die offensichtlicht der Waschraum des Campingplatzes war, gab es einen Münzfernsprecher. Misstrauisch hob Catherine den Hörer an. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass das gewohnte Freizeichen zu hören war. Sie hängte den Hörer wieder auf und wandte sich an Grissom. „Hast Du Kleingeld?" Grissoms Mine zeigte keine Regung und Catherines Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Dann zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf Gils Lippen. „Sicher" antwortete er gelassen.

„Du!" stieß Catherine hervor und boxte ihm leicht in den Arm. Sich so über sie lustig zu machen! Dann musste auch sie grinsen.

„Darf ich nun telefonieren?" fragte Grissom ganz unschuldig.

„Ich bitte darum." Damit drehte sich Catherine um und ließ Grissom stehen. Dieser sah ihr lächelnd nach, als sie Richtung des hinteren Teils des Campingplatzes davon gingen.

Nachdem er sein Telefonat beendet hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Er fand sie auf einem der Tische sitzend. Die eine Hälfte des Tisches hatte sie vom Schnee befreit, um sich hinsetzen zu können, auf der anderen Hälfte war sie dabei einen kleinen Schneemann zu errichten. Als Grissom bei ihr ankam, vollendete sie gerade den Kopf.

„Ich habe mit dem Sheriff gesprochen. Er schickt einen Deputy, der uns helfen wird. Wir sollen am Parkplatz auf ihn warten" Dann fügte er mit Blick auf Catherines Werk hinzu: „Er sieht einsam aus."

„Wer sagt, dass es ein ER ist?"

„Nun, dann sieht _Sie _einsam aus."

„Und was kann man da tun?" fragte Catherine munter.

„Ihr jemanden zur Seite stellen…." setzte Grissom an und begann nun seinerseits einen Haufen Schnee zusammen zu schieben „…..der ihr Gesellschaft leistet." Bei diesen Worten war seine Version eines Schneemanns fertig. Beide sahen sich die beiden Schneefiguren an.

„Mmm jetzt stehen sie nebeneinander, aber das heißt noch nichts." überlegte Catherine. Darauf bückte sich Grissom und hob zwei kleine y-förmige Äste auf, die im Schnee lagen.

Er steckte jeweils einen Ast in einen Schneemann, so dass es nun aussah als würden die beiden sich an den Händen halten.

„Wie ist das" wandte er sich sodann an Catherine.

„Besser. Viel besser." Sie schenkte Gil ein strahlendes Lächeln und zauberte damit ein sanftes Leuchten in seine Augen. Catherine stand auf und klopfte sich den Schnee aus den Handschuhen. Dann hielt sie Grissom ihre Hand hin.

„Lass uns gehen." Grissom sah sie unschlüssig an. Schließlich ergriff er ihre Hand. So gingen sie Hand in Hand bis sie den Zaun erreichten. Ohne Probleme kletterten sie wieder hinüber. Als sie beide auf der anderen Seite waren sahen sich an. Zwischen ihnen stand die unausgesprochene Frage, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Sollten sie den intimen Kontakt von eben wieder herstellen? Oder sollten sie das, was eben passiert war, auf sich beruhen lassen? Trotz der großen Spannung, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen zu spüren war, wandten sie sich mit einem Lächeln von einander ab. Es war wieder mal eine dieser Situation, mit denen sie schon oft konfrontiert worden waren. Situationen, in denen ihre Gefühle für einander greifbar nahe vor ihnen lagen und es nur einer kleinen Geste, eines kleines Wortes bedurft hätte, um sie lebendig werden zu lassen. Doch gab es immer ein Grund der sie nie soweit gehen ließ. Hier und jetzt war es die Gewissheit, dass einfach das Timing nicht stimmte. Sie mussten sich gleich mit dem Deputy treffen und zudem gab es noch einen Fall zu lösen.

Sie gingen zurück zum Parkplatz, um dort auf den Deputy zu warten. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis dieser gefolgt von einem Abschleppwagen eintraf. Der Deputy stellte sich ihnen als Deputy James Ross vor. Grissom erklärte ihm und dem Fahrer des Abschleppdienstes, Dwayn Mitchel, kurz die Situation. Catherine und Grissom fuhren dann mit Deputy Ross hinüber zum Tahoe. Dwayn folgte ihnen. Sobald sie anhielten, machte sich Mr. Mitchel daran den Tahoe zu untersuchen. Grissom, Catherine und der Deputy blieben auf dem Weg stehen und warteten auf das Urteil des Mannes. „Dwayn ist nicht nur der örtliche Abschleppdienst, sondern auch der beste Mechaniker in der Gegend" informierte Deputy Ross die beiden CSIs. Dann kam Dwayn auch schon wieder zu ihnen.

„Also da ist nichts zu machen. Ich muss den Wagen mit in die Werkstatt nehmen" verkündete er den Wartenden.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte Grissom.

„Vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage. Ich werde ein paar Ersatzteile bestellen müssen."

„Okay. Tun sie, was nötig ist." Grissom war frustriert. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Jetzt musste er ein paar Tage auf den Tahoe verzichten, was ihm gar nicht gefiel, da sich seine ganze Ausrüstung darin befand.

„Was ist mit dem anderen Wagen? Können sie den nach Las Vegas bringen?" schaltete sich Catherine ein.

„Kein Problem, Ma'am"

Grissom zeigt Mr. Mitchel auf der Karte, wo der Fairlane stand und erklärte ihn dann genau, was er zu beachten hatte. Anschließend gab er ihm noch seine Handy-Nummer, damit er ihn anrufen konnte, wen die Reparaturen am Tahoe beendet waren.

Catherine und Grissom luden sodann ihre Sachen in den Wagen des Deputy um.

Während sich Dwayn um die beiden Autos kümmerte, fuhren Catherine und Grissom mit Deputy Ross zum Sheriffs Büro. Dort angekommen, wurden sie von Sheriff Taylor begrüßt. Dieser war ein stämmiger Mann mit grau-braunem Haar. Er hatte freundliche braune Augen, die Catherine und Grissom neugierig musterten, als Grissom sie vorstellte.

„Hallo, Sie müssen die Leute aus Las Vegas sein."

„Gil Grissom und Catherine Willows, CSI Las Vegas. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Ihnen so viele Umstände machen "

„Ach kein Problem. Das gehört mit zum Job. Und bei den Temperaturen letzte Nacht werden Sie sicherlich die größeren Umstände gehabt haben" meinte der Sheriff schmunzelnd.

„Es war…." fing Catherine an und überlegte, wie es am besten beschreiben sollte, „kalt".

„Nun dann können Sie sich ja jetzt aufwärmen. Wenn Sie wollen, dort ist unser Pausenraum. Da finden Sie heißen Kaffee und Dounats."

„Danke Sheriff, das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen" bedankte sich Grissom.

„Ich werde mal, sehen, ob ich für uns einen Rücktransport organisieren kann" meinte Catherine und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Dann trat sie hinaus auf dem Flur, um ungestört telefonieren zu können. Grissom blieb allein mit dem Sheriff zurück.

„Sheriff, ich würde Sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten. Könnte ich einen Ihrer Computer benutzen, um jemanden zu überprüfen?"

„Klar, kein Problem. Nehmen Sie den da drüben, da können Sie auch drucken."

„Danke." Mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Sheriffs ging Grissom hinüber zu dem Computer, den ihm der Sheriff zugewiesen hatte. Er zog den Führerschein, den er in dem Fairlane gefunden hatte, aus seiner Tasche und gab die Daten ein. Er druckte gerade die Informationen aus, die über den Toten in der Polizeidatenbank gewesen waren aus, als Catherine zurück kam und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Ich habe mit Nick gesprochen. Er will sofort losfahren und uns abholen kommen" verkündete sie Gil.

„Gut."

„Also ich hätte jetzt Lust auf einen heißen Kaffee. Was ist mit Dir?"

„Klingt verlockend." Grissom sammelte die Papierseiten aus dem Drucker ein und zusammen mit Catherine ging er hinüber zum Pausenraum. Es war ein schmaler fensterloser Raum, in dem es eine kleine Küche sowie einen Tisch und vier Stühle gab. Auf einer Arbeitsplatte standen eine Kaffeemaschine, Pappbecher und eine Karton mit Dounats. Außer ihnen war niemand dort. Catherine ging zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber und fühlte zwei Becher mit Kaffee, die sie dann an den Tisch brachte, wo sich Grissom bereits hingesetzt hatte.

„Was hast Du da?" erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte und ihre Finger um ihren Becher schloss.

„Ich habe mal etwas über unseren Toten nachgeforscht. Thomas Jacob Miller, wohnhaft in Las Vegas, wurde schon mehrmals wegen zu schnellem Fahren gestoppt, das letzte Mal vor einer Woche. Zudem ist er einmal wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verhaftet worden. Er und ein Kumpane waren nackt über einen Supermarktparkplatz gerannt." Damit legte Grissom die Papiere auf den Tisch und griff nun ebenfalls nach seinem Becher.

„Das sind alles keine großen Sachen. Nichts, was uns einen Ansatz dafür liefern würde, was er hier draußen wollte" überlegte Catherine.

„Das Auto, das Mr. Miller gefahren hat, ist nicht auf ihn, sondern auf seine Mutter zu gelassen. Wie es scheint, hat er auch bei ihr gewohnt."

„Eine weitere Mutter die ihr Kind verliert."

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Kaffee. Schließlich stand Grissom auf und steuerte auf den Kanton mit Dounats zu. Er nahm sich eine Servierte und holte sich einen Dounat heraus. „Möchtest Du auch?" wandte er sich über seine Schulter an Catherine. „Sicher." Grissom legte seinen Dounat neben seinen Becher und holte sodann einen zweiten für Catherine.

„Nicht mein übliches Frühstück, aber was soll's" meinte Catherine als sie das Gebäck von Grissom entgegen nahm und herzhaft hinein biss.

„Dounats sind besser als ihr Ruf" erwiderte Grissom.

„So" neugierig zog Catherine eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Jeder redet nur davon, wie ungesund Dounats sind und dass sie fett machen. Aber dabei darf man eins nicht vergessen: Sie schmecken gut." Catherine musste lachen. Ausgerechnet Grissom, dem sonst nichts über sein Müsli am Morgen ging, hielt ein Plädoyer für eines der ungesündesten Nahrungsmittel der Welt.

„Selbstverständlich sind sie auch praktisch, da man nur eine Hand braucht, um sie zu essen" führte sie sodann aus.

„Richtig. Man kann mit der andern Hand dabei viele nützliche Dinge tun. Wie zum Beispiel…." Gil überlegte, was für ein Beispiel er nennen könnte, als Catherine sich vorbeugte.

„Zum Beispiel kann man jemanden mit der freien Hand den Puderzucker aus dem Gesicht streichen, der sich dort verteilt hat, als derjenige versucht hat einen Dounat mit einer Hand essen." Bei diesen Worten umfasste sie mit ihrer rechten Hand Gils Kinn und strich mit ihrem Daumen sanft den Puderzucker von seiner Oberlippe. Grissom sah ihr tief in die Augen und Catherine fühlte wie sie unter seinem Blick dahin schmolz.

„Gibt es vielleicht irgendetwas, das Ihr mir sagen wollt?" erschrocken fuhren Catherine und Gil auseinander. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Nick eingetroffen war und nun in der Tür stand.

„Nick! Du bist schon da!" stieß Catherine hervor. Nick konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigt, als er sah wie peinlich, es seinen Kollegen war, dass er gerade gesehen hatte, was er gesehen hatte.

„Und wir dachten schon, wir müssten uns Sorgen um Euch machen, als Ihr letzte Nacht nicht zu erreichen wart."

„Spar Dir Deine Sprüche. Catherine und ich hatten einen Unfall und haben die ganze Nacht in der Kälte verbringen müssen" antwortete Grissom. Er trank seinen Kaffee leer und warf seinen Becher in den Papierkorb.

„Genau so war es" stimmte Catherine ihm zu. Auch sie stand auf und warf ihren Becher in den Papierkorb. „Können wir gehen?"

„Klar. Mein Wagen steh vor der Tür."

„Sehr gut. Dann lass uns unsere Sachen umladen." Grissom und Catherine verließen hastig den Raum und Nick blieb kopfschüttelt zurück. Dafür, dass da letzte Nacht nicht Irgendetwas zwischen den beiden passiert sein sollte, hatten sie es plötzlich verdammt eilig.

Catherine und Grissom verstauten all ihre Sachen im Kofferraum von Nicks Auto und verabschiedeten sich dann vom Sheriff. Sie dankten ihm noch einmal für seine Hilfe. Schließlich fuhren sie Richtung Las Vegas los. Kaum waren sie ein paar Minuten unterwegs, fing Nick noch einmal an sie auszuhorchen.

„Also erzählt Ihr mir jetzt, was passiert ist oder was? David hat gesagt, er hat Euch zu letzt am Lake Mead gesehen, wo Ihr einen Toten aus dem Wasser gefischt habt. Dann ist er zurück zum CSI gefahren und Ihr wart nicht mehr gesehen oder zu hören."

Nick sah erst hinüber zu Catherine, die neben ihm saß, dann sah er im Rückspiegel nach Gil, der hinter ihm saß. Grissom sah aus dem Fenster, so dass Nick nicht genau sagen konnte, was in seinem Vorgesetzten vor sich ging. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass Gil keine Lust hatte, sich zur letzten Nacht zu äußern. Also sah er noch einmal zu Catherine, in der Hoffnung von ihr ein paar Informationen zu erhalten. Catherine schielte kurz nach hinten zu Grissom, dann sagte sie:

„Nachdem David weg war, sind wir noch mal ein Stück am See lang gefahren, um zu sehen, ob wir nicht eine Spur dafür finden, wo unser Toter hergekommen ist. Wir haben dann auch seinen Wagen gefunden. Auf dem Rückweg, sind wir vom Weg abgerutscht. Dabei ist vermutlich die Vorderradachse gebrochen. Da es wenig Sinn gemacht hätte, im Dunkeln und in einem dichten Schneetreiben zu Fuß aufzubrechen, haben wir bis heute Morgen gewartet und sind dann los."

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles. Ende der Geschichte." Nick war lange genug Ermittler um zu spüren, dass es da noch etwas gab, was Catherine vor ihm verbergen wollte. Jedoch war ihm klar, dass, was auch immer es war, es ihm weder Catherine noch Grissom erzählen würden. Und auch wenn er liebend gerne gewusst hätte, was es war, so respektierte er doch, dass es sich dabei scheinbar um eine persönliche Angelegenheit zwischen Catherine und Grissom zu handeln schien. Den Rest der Fahrt sprachen sie nur noch über belanglose Dinge.

TBC


	3. Teil 3

Titel: Eiskalt Teil 3

Autor: MiniMac62 (jayjayx62yahoo.de)

Rating: frei ab 13

Kategorie: Catherine/Grissom

Inhalt: Zurück in Las Vegas, gibt es neue Erkenntnisse zu sammeln.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.

Zurück beim CSI luden Catherine, Grissom und Nick gemeinsam Gils und Catherines Ausrüstung aus und brachten sie ins Gebäude. Drinnen trafen sie auf Warrick und Sara, die gerade im Aufbruch waren.

„Hey, was war denn mit Euch letzte Nacht los? Greg hat uns alle verrückt gemacht, da er Euch nicht erreichen konnte" begrüßte sie Sara Sidel.

„Wir hatten einen Unfall" war alles, was Grissom sagte, bevor er weiter in sein Büro ging. Verdutzt sahen Warrick und Sara ihm nach. Dann wandten sie sich erwartungsvoll Catherine zu.

„Und warum wart Ihr nicht zu erreichen?" hackte nun Warrick nach.

„Kein Handyempfang" meine Catherine achselzuckend. Dann folgte sie Grissom in sein Büro. Da Sara und Warrick nun immer noch nicht wussten, was eigentlich los gewesen war, sahen sie gespannt Nick an, der als einziger von den dreien noch da war. Nick grinste sie an und erzählte ihnen dann, was Catherine ihm zuvor berichtet hatte.

Als Catherine Grissoms Büro betrat hörte dieser gerade seine Voice Mail ab. „Sanders!" fluchte Grissom. „Er hat fünf Nachrichten auf meiner Voice Mail hinterlassen!" Catherine zog ebenfalls ihr Handy aus der Tasche und hörte nun ihrerseits ihre Voice Mal ab. „Ich habe sechs von ihm!" verkündete sie sodann und fügte hinzu: „Sieht so aus, als sollten wir jemanden mal einen Besuch abstatten." Zusammen gingen Catherine und Grissom hinüber zum Labor, wo Greg Sanders gerade dabei war mit zwei Bleistiften ein wildes Schlagzeugsolo auf einen Tisch zu hämmern. Als er Catherine und Grissom hereinkommen sah, zog er sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Wo zum Teufel wart Ihr die ganze Nacht!" verlangte er dann sogleich zu wissen.

„Es freut uns auch Dich zu sehen" meinte Catherine süffisant.

„Ich habe euch mehrmals versucht zu erreichen"

„Die zahlreichen Nachrichten haben uns so etwas vermuten lassen" antwortete Grissom.

„Oh wirklich! Und warum habt Ihr Euch dann nicht gemeldet?"

„Weil wir Deine Nachrichten eben erst abgehört haben. Aber dann sind wir ja auch gleich hergekommen" erklärte Catherine schmunzelnd. Sie fand es niedlich, wie sich ihr junger Kollege für den Mittelpunkt der Welt hielt.

„Aber,…." setzte Greg erneut an, wurde aber von Grissom unterbrochen.

„Sagst Du uns nun, was so wichtig war oder sollen wir später wiederkommen, wenn Dein Ego sich beruhigt hat?"

„Schon gut, schon gut" maulte Greg.

„Erst einmal kann ich Euch sagen, wer Euer Eismann ist. Seine Fingerabdrücke waren im Computer."

„Thomas Jacob Miller" warf Grissom ein.

„Aber wie…." überrascht sah Greg von Grissom zu Catherine.

„Wir haben seinen Führerschein gefunden" klärte Catherine ihn auf.

„Oh, okay. Also: Dr. Robins hat mir den Mageninhalt des Toten zur Analyse geschickt und dabei habe ich etwas Interessantes entdeckt." Greg versicherte sich, dass Grissom diesmal die Antwort nicht bereits kannte. Als er jedoch die neugierigen Blicke seiner beiden Kollegen sah, fuhr er zufrieden fort. „Datura stramonium Linnaeus."

„Stechapfel!" entfuhr es Grissom

„Richtig. Stechapfel enthält Atropin und gehört somit zu den Halluzinogenen. Das Atropin konkurriert am muscarinen Rezeptor des parasympathischen Nervensystems mit Acetylcholin. Die Folgen sind Mundtrockenheit, erhöhte Körpertemperatur, erweiterte Pupillen, Eintrübung der visuellen Wahrnehmung, Beschleunigung des Herzschlags. Alles in allem erlebt der Einnehmende einen totalen Realitätsverlust"

„Er sieht Dinge, die nicht da sind, hört Stimmen, sein Stimmungs- und Gefühlszustand wechselt sich schlagartig, was sich in Lachanfällen oder Weinkrämpfen äußert, er verspürt einen starken Rededrang. Zudem verliert er seinen räumlichen Orientierungssinn" ergänzte Grissom Gregs Ausführungen.

„Verlust des Orientierungssinn? Vielleicht war Mr. Miller deswegen draußen am Lake Mead" grübelte Catherine.

„Wäre möglich" stimmte Grissom ihrem Gedankengang zu. Dann wandte er sich noch mal an seinen Kollegen: „Greg, hast Du sonst noch was gefunden?"

„Seine letzte Mahlzeit war ein Burger und Fritten."

„Das würde zu den Abfällen in seinem Wagen passen."

„Okay, Danke Greg."

Catherine und Grissom verließen das Labor, um als nächstes Dr. Robins aufzusuchen. Dieser berichtete ihnen, was er bei der Obduktion gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe keine Einwirkungen äußerer Gewalt entdecken können. Jedoch waren seine Hände, Füße und das Gesicht blau gefärbt."

„Woran ist er gestorben?" wollte Grissom wissen.

„Die blauen Finger und Zehen sind das erste Stadium von Erfrierungen. Zudem waren seine Schleimhäute völlig ausgetrocknet. Letztendlich ist er an Hypothermie gestorben."

„Greg hat Rückstände von Stechapfel in seinem Magen gefunden" warf Grissom ein.

„Wenn er unter Drogen gestanden hat, würde das den Auskühlungsprozess beschleunigt haben, da die gesamten Körperfunktionen verlangsamt werden. Die Einnahme von Drogen bewirkt zudem eine starke Steigerung der Körpertemperatur. Ein plötzlicher Einbruch ins Eis hätte einen extremen Temperaturwechsel bedeutet, der vermutlich zu einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch geführt hat."

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Hinweise auf Drogenmissbrauch gefunden?" fragte Catherine.

„Nein, nichts."

Dr. Robbins versprach ihnen den ausführlichen Obduktionsbericht so schnell wie möglich zukommen zulassen und Catherine und Grissom verließen den Sektionssaal.

„Wir sollten als nächstes mit der Mutter von Mr. Miller reden. Den Unterlagen zufolge, hat er mit ihr zusammen gelebt. Vielleicht kann sie uns weitere Hinweise liefern" schlug Grissom vor, als sie zurück zum Labor gingen. Sie holten ihre Jacken und gingen hinaus auf dem Parkplatz. Als Catherine zielstrebig auf ihren Wagen zusteuerte entfuhr Grissom ein frustrierter Seufzer. Er würde sich die nächsten Tage, in denen sein Auto repariert wurde, ganz schön umstellen müssen. Catherine hatte beim Einsteigen seine Reaktion bemerkt und konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie verzichtete jedoch darauf, einen Kommentar abzugeben. Er würde auch so schon genug leiden. Durch ihre lange Freundschaft wusste sie, dass Gil jemand war, der alles steuern und kontrollieren wollte. Das sie nun fahren würde, bedeutet einen Teil dieser Kontrolle an sie abgeben zu müssen. Wer die Autoschlüssel hatte, konnte bestimmen wo es hin ging. Vielleicht, überlegte sich Catherine, sollte sie eine gute Kollegin sein und ihn fahren lassen. Aber anderseits, war sein leidvoller Gesichtsausdruck zu köstlich. Sie startete den Motor. Warum nicht erst etwa Spaß haben? Sie konnte ihn ja immer noch später zurück fahren lassen.

Catherine hielt vor dem Haus, in dem laut Computer Mrs. Miller und ihr Sohn wohnten. Als sie zusammen mit Grissom ausstieg und zur Haustür ging, sah sie sich das Gebäude genauer an. Es war ein einfacher Bungalow. An einigen Stellen löste sich Farbe von den Fensterrahmen und die Dachrinne schien etwas schief zu hängen. Dennoch sah man sofort, dass in dem Haus jemand lebte, der sich bemühte, ein Heim daraus zu schaffen. In den Fenstern waren Gardinen aufgehängt und an der Tür hing ein aus Holz geschnitzter Schneemann auf dessen Bauch in großen Buchstaben Willkommen stand. Catherine musste schlucken. Sie hasste diesen Part ihres Jobs; wenn sie den Leuten sagen musste, dass ein geliebter Mensch gestorben war. Das einzige, was es ihr ermöglichte, ständig Bote solch trauriger Nachrichten zu sein war, dass sie wusste, dass sie durch ihre Arbeit den Leuten bei ihren Trauerprozess helfen konnte. Sie konnte den Leuten wenigstens ein paar Antworten liefern, die ihnen half, mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Zusammen mit Grissom ging sie zur Haustür und klingelte. Gleich darauf öffnete ihnen eine kleine, hagere Frau mit kurzem aschblondem Haar.

„Hallo. Sind Sie Martha Miller?" sprach Grissom sie an

„Ja, dass bin ich." Misstrauisch sah sie von Catherine zu Grissom. Catherine fiel auf, dass sie ein Geschirrhandtuch in der Hand hielt.

„Mrs. Miller, wir sind vom CSI Las Vegas. Es geht um Ihren Sohn" fuhr Grissom fort.

„T.J.? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Dürfen wir vielleicht reinkommen?" fragte Gil sie.

„Ja, ja sicher." Mrs. Miller führte sie in die Küche und Catherine und Grissom setzen sich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

Grissom hielt eine Aktenmappe in den Händen, aus der er nun ein Foto herausholte und es zu Mrs. Miller hinüber schob.

„Mrs. Miller, ist das Ihr Sohn?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Martha nahm das Foto in beide Hände und sah es sich genau an. Es zeigte den Kopf ihres Sohnes. Doch etwas schien nicht mit ihm zu stimmen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haut hatte eine seltsame Farbe. Abwesend beantwortete sie Grissoms Frage mit einem Nicken. Erst als sie Catherines Stimme hörte, wurde ihr bewusst, was los war.

„Es tut uns sehr leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Sohn tot ist."

„Oh Gott!" Verzweifelt presste Mrs. Miller ihre Hand vor den Mund, während sie weiter das Foto anstarrte. „Aber, aber, wie…"

„Wir haben Ihren Sohn gestern Abend im Lake Mead gefunden" erklärte ihr Grissom.

„Lake Mead? Das verstehe ich nicht. Was wollte T.J. dort?"

„Das wissen wir nicht" gab Catherine zu.

Grissom wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Catherine, bevor er sich an Mrs. Miller wandte.

„Mrs. Miller, wissen Sie ob, Ihr Sohn Drogen genommen hat?"

„Nein. T.J. hat keine Drogen genommen. Er hat vielleicht manchmal zu viel getrunken, aber er hat keine Drogen genommen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Dürften wir vielleicht sein Zimmer sehen?" fragte Grissom weiter.

„Sicher" Müde stand Martha auf und führte die beiden CSIs den Flur hinunter. Dann öffnete sie eine Tür und trat zur Seite. Während Catherine und Grissom in das Zimmer hineingingen blieb Mrs. Miller im Türrahmen stehen. Das Zimmer war einfach eingerichtet. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, ein Bett und ein Regal, auf denen ein paar Pokale standen. Catherine ging hinüber und sah sich die Pokale genauer an.

„T.J. war schon als kleiner Junge vom Baseballspielen begeistert gewesen. Später auf der Highschool hat er es sogar ins Schulteam geschafft" erzählte Mrs. Miller nicht ohne Stolz. Catherine konnte sehen, wie Martha bei diesen Worten die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Als Mutter konnte sie sich vorstellen, was die arme Frau im Moment fühlte. Mrs. Miller hatte ihren einzigen Sohn verloren.

Grissom stand noch immer in der Mitte des Zimmers und versuchte sich einen Gesamteindruck zu verschaffen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sich um. Etwas schien nicht zu passen. In Ruhe studierte er alle Einzelheiten. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, der Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt und die Pokale sauber poliert. Er dachte an den Fairlane und daran, wie sie ihn vorgefunden hatten. Dieser Raum schien nicht zu dem Menschen zu passen, der seinen Wagen in eine Müllhalde verwandelt hatte. Grissom drehte sich um und wollte Mrs. Miller schon danach fragen, als er sah wie sie nun doch hereinkam und sich auf das Bett setzte. Sie ergriff das Kopfkissen und drückte es fest an ihre Brust. Dann begann Martha zu erzählen.

„Ich habe T.J. seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Wir hatten uns mal wieder gestritten. Es ging um…," sie überlegte kurz, „die Küche. Ich war gerade von der Arbeit gekommen. Ich arbeite als Kellnerin in einem 24 Stunden Diner und hatte die Nachtschicht. T.J. war in der Küche und frühstückte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle ja sein Zeug wieder wegräumen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich meinen Sohn gesehen habe. Und ich habe ihn wegen ein paar verstreuter Cornflakes angemeckert!" Martha brach in Tränen aus. Catherine ging nun hinüber zu Martha und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Mrs. Miller gibt es irgendjemanden den Sie anrufen können, damit er sich um Sie kümmert?" fragte Catherine behutsam.

„Ja, meine Schwester."

„Gut." Catherine stand auf. „Kommen Sie, lassen Sie sie uns anrufen." Martha sah Catherine mit tränennassen Augen an. Als sie Catherines zuversichtliches Lächeln sah, stand sie ebenfalls auf. „Das Telefon ist im Wohnzimmer." Catherine begleite Martha ins Wohnzimmer, als sie hörte, wie sich Marthas Schwester am Telfon meldete, ging sie wieder zurück zu Grissom. Dieser war dabei einige Papiere auf T.J.s Schreibtisch durchzublättern. Seine zusammengepressten Lippen verrieten Catherine sogleich, dass er nicht zufrieden war mit dem was er fand.

„Hast Du was gefunden?" fragte ihn Catherine.

„Nein, nichts was uns weiter helfen könnte." Catherine ergriff den Paperkorb, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand und sah dessen Inhalt durch. Als sie jedoch nichts fand, was ihr Interesse geweckt hätte, stellte sie ihn wieder hin. Hier schien es nichts zu geben, was ihnen bei der Lösung des Falls helfen würde. Nichts was ihnen die Frage beantworten würde, was Thomas Jacob Miller draußen am Lake Meade gewollt haben könnte oder wie er zu den Drogen gekommen war.

„Was meinst Du?" wandte sie sich an Gil.

„Ich denke, ich habe genug gesehen. Mr. Miller war seit einer Woche nicht mehr hier. Wir sollten herausfinden, wo er die letzten Tage verbracht hat. Vielleicht finden wir dann heraus, wie aus einem Baseballstar ein Eiszapfen geworden ist."

Sie gingen hinüber zu Mrs. Miller. Diese saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und hielt das Telefon in den Händen. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, ohne dass sie jedoch irgendetwas Bestimmtes ansah.

„Mrs. Miller, als Sie Ihren Sohn das letzte Mal gesehen haben, hat er da gesagt, wo er hin wollte?" fragte Grissom sie. Martha schien nachzudenken.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er genug davon habe, dass ich ihm immer nur Vorschriften machen würde. Er würde sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen."

„Wissen Sie, wo er die letzten Tage verbracht haben könnte?" wandte sich nun Catherine an sie.

„Ich kann mir nur eine Person vorstellen zu der er gegangen sein könnte: Danny. Danny Grey. Er und T.J. sind schon seit der achten Klasse unzertrennlich."

Catherine und Grissom verließen Mrs. Miller und fuhren zurück zum CSI. Dort erhielten sie die Nachricht, dass Dwayn Mitchel den Fairlane abgeliefert hatte. Sie beschlossen, sich als nächstes den Wagen vorzunehmen.

Nachdem sie sich ein paar blaue Overalls übergezogen hatten, gingen sie hinüber zur Garage. Der Fairlane war noch im selben Zustand wie sie ihn am See vorgefunden hatten. Grissom öffnete die Fahrertür und beugte sich hinein. Er zog die Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und ging mit ihm zur Rückseite des Autos, wo er den Kofferraum aufschloss. Dort fand er jedoch nichts weiter, als ein Baseballschläger und einen Fanghandschuh. Catherine öffnete derweil die Beifahrertür und begann die diversen Verpackungen im Fußraum einzutüten. Grissom, der die Inspektion des Kofferraums abgeschlossen hatte, beugte sich von der Fahrerseite ins Innere und begann ihr zu helfen.

„Lecker" meinte Catherine und hielt Grissom eine Pappschachtel unter die Nase, in der noch die Reste eines Hamburgers steckten.

„Ich weiß genau den Richtigen, für das hier" sagte Gil.

„Ich auch" antwortet Catherine und ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

Catherine nahm die verschiedenen Tüten und ging hinüber zum Labor.

„Hey, Greg, ich hab was für Dich!" Catherine legte die Tüten mit den Pappschachteln vor ihren jungen Kollegen auf den Tisch.

„Großartig. Ich bekommen mal wieder die appetitlichsten Aufgaben" lautete Gregs Kommentar darauf.

„Nur weil ich weiß, dass einem echten Kerl wie Dir so ein paar Essensreste nichts anhaben können."

„Umso ekliger desto besser. Haben Sie schleimige Körperflüssigkeiten, schimmeliges Essen oder sonstige übel riechende Dinge, die Sie Ihr Mittagessen noch einmal sehen lassen, dann kommen Sie zu mir. Greg Sanders, ihr Mann fürs Widerliche! Also: was kann ich für Dich tun? "

„Überprüfe für mich, ob Du irgendwelche Rückstände von Drogen in den Essenresten findest. Ich möchte feststellen, ob Mr. Miller vielleicht etwas ohne sein Wissen untergeschoben wurde."

„Wird erledigt. Hey Catherine, erfahre ich dafür all die kleinen dreckigen Details von letzter Nacht?" Catherine war bei seinen letzten Worten schon fast aus der Tür gewesen. Nun drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Unschuldig fragte sie: „Was meinst Du?"

„Ich meine das, was Ihr mir vorhin nicht erzählen wolltet."

„Du hast mit Nickt geredet." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Nun, da Ihr mir ja nichts sagen wolltet, musst ich mir ja auf andere Weise meine Informationen verschaffen."

„Und, was hast Du dabei erfahren?" Catherine kam nun herausfordernd auf Greg zu.

„Du und Grissom. Allein. Hilflos eingeschneit……" Catherine musterte Greg amüsiert. Was glaubte er eigentlich, was sie und Gil letzte Nacht getrieben hatten?

„Hey Catherine, Du hast die hier vergessen." Überrascht brach Greg ab, als Grissom hereinkam und eine weitere Tüte mit einem Pappbecher darin brachte.

„Ehm, ja, gut. Ich werde mich gleich an die Analyse machen" stammelte Greg und wandte sich schnell seinen Geräten zu. Verdutzt sah Grissom von Greg zu Catherine. Als er Catherine grinsen sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging wieder.

Als er weg war meinte Catherine zu Greg: „Hey Greg, Du wolltest kleine dreckige Details: was meist Du, wie Grissom zu der Wunde an seinem Kopf gekommen ist?" Damit ließ sie ihren jungen Kollegen stehen und folgte Gil. So wie Gregs Mund offen gestanden hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass seine Vorstellungskraft eine Antwort auf ihre Frage auftun würde.

Catherine eilte Grissom hinterher und zusammen gingen sie zurück zur Garage.

„Was war das den eben" wollte Grissom von Catherine wissen.

„Oh nichts weiter. Greg glaubt, dass wir gestern Nacht heißen Sex gehabt haben." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Grissom sie an.

„So tut er das? Hast Du eine Idee, wie er darauf gekommen sein könnte?"

„Nun, er hat mit Nick geredet und hat sich dann wohl so seine Gedanken gemacht" meinte Catherine lächelnd.

„Aber Du hast seinen Gedankengang wieder in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt" erwiderte Grissom hatte. Sein Tonfall verriet, dass er nicht mit einer positiven Antwort rechnete.

„Nicht direkt. Ich habe seine Theorie weder bestätigt noch bestritten."

„Also wird bald das ganze Labor glauben, dass wir ……."

„Da würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Greg ist ein kluges Kerlchen, er weiß, dass, wenn Du und ich miteinander schlafen werden, ich es ihm nicht gleich mit dem ersten Morgenkaffee erzählen werde." Irritiert sah Catherine, wie Gil sie mit großen Augen ansah. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sie verbesserte sich hastig.

„Ich meine, falls, falls es sich irgendwie ergeben sollte, dass Du und ich, ich meine, wenn die Umstände so wären, dass wir…. Du weißt was ich meine!" Catherine fühlte, wie ihr unter Grissoms Blick die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und sie war froh, dass sie die Tür zur Garage aufreißen und darin verschwinden konnte. Grissom lächelte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien noch einmal das Bild, wie Catherine in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und er erinnerte sich daran wie sich ihre Haut angefühlt und ihre Lippen geschmeckt hatten. Augenblicklich wurde er wieder ernst. Nachdem was passiert war, konnten sie da weiter wie gewohnt miteinander umgehen? Was, wenn es noch einmal zu den „Umständen", wie Cath es genannt hatte, kommen würde? Wie würden sie reagieren? Wie würde _er_ reagieren? Würde er in der Lage sein, die letzte Nacht als nie geschehen ab zu tun? Das waren zu viele Fragen mit zu vielen unsicheren Variablen auf die es zu wenige klare Antworten gab. Dies gefiel Grissom nicht, jedoch wusste er nicht genau warum. Waren es die Fragen oder die möglichen Antworten darauf, die ihn verunsicherten? Mit ernster Miene öffnete er die Tür und folgte Catherine in die Garage.

Sie führten ihre Untersuchung des Fairlanes fort. Konzentriert arbeiteten sie daran, weitere Hinweise zu finden, die sie der Lösung des Falls ein Stück näher bringen würden. Grissom sicherte Fingerabdrücke auf dem Lenkrad und dem Armaturenbrett. Als er sie jedoch im Computer überprüfte stellte sich raus, dass sie alle von Thomas Miller stammten.

Schließlich waren sie mit dem Auto durch, ohne neue Indizien gefunden zu haben. Catherine lehnte sich gegen einen der Tische und zog ihre Latexhandschuhe aus. Grissom warf einen letzten Blick auf den Wagen und stellte sich dann neben sie.

„Keine Fingerabdrücke von einer anderen Person im gesamten Wagen" stellte er fest.

„Mr. Miller war allein." konstatierte Catherine.

„Das ist, was die Beweise sagen."

Catherine sah auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es schon Nachmittag geworden. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie seit dem Donat am Morgen nichts gegessen hatte.

„Okay, machen wir Schluss" meinte Grissom.

„Willst Du was essen gehen?"

„Nein, Danke. Ich werde die Berichte der letzten Schicht durchgehen. Und Du willst doch bestimmt nach Hause, um eine junge Dame zu sehen."

Catherine antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Sie nahm ihre Latexhandschuhe und warf sie in den Mülleimer.

„Grüß Lindsey von mir" rief Gil ihr noch zu, als sie die Garage verließ. Dann warf auch er seine Handschuhe in den Müll und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

TBC


	4. Teil 4

**Titel**: **_Eiskalt Teil 4_**

**Autor**: MiniMac62 (jayjayx62yahoo.de)

**Rating**: frei ab 13

**Kategorie**: Catherine/Grissom

**Inhalt**: Zurück in Las Vegas, gilt es neue Erkenntnisse zu sammeln.

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Anmerkung**: Keine Sorge, es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, aber ich schreibe die Geschichte auf jeden Fall fertig. :-)

CSICSICSICSI CSICSI CSICSI CSICSI CSICSI CSICSI

Grissom saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war in das Studium einer Akte vertieft, als Catherine an seine Tür klopfte. Ohne auf ein Zeichen von ihm zu warten ging sie in sein Büro und stellte sich vor ihm auf. Grissom sah sie irritiert an. Wieso war sie schon wieder hier? Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm jedoch, dass es bereits einige Stunden her war, seit Catherine sich verabschiedet hatte. Seufzend legte er die Akte beiseite und wandte sich voll und ganz Catherine zu. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sich umgezogen hatte und nun schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover trug. Beides brachte die Formen ihres Köpers vorzüglich zur Geltung.

„Gibt's was Neues?" wollte Catherine wissen. Neugierig beugte sie sich nach vorne, um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, was er gerade gelesen hatte, doch Grissom klappte den Deckel der Akte zu, bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte. „Nichts, was unseren Fall betrifft." Mit gespielter Enttäuschung verzog Catherine das Gesicht, doch dann erhellte sich ihre Miene auch schon wieder.

„Ich habe was für Dich." Damit stellte sie die Papiertüte, die sie bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte, vor Grissom auf den Schreibtisch. Misstrauisch sah er erst die Tüte und dann Catherine an.

„Keine Sorge! Es ist nur ein Sandwich!" Bei diesen Worten ließ sie sich in einen Stuhl fallen und Streckte die Beine von sich.

„Danke."

„Schon gut. Ich kenne Dich eben. Du hast doch bestimmt die ganze Zeit über hier drin gehockt und lauter furchtbar wichtige Dinge erledigt."

„Sie waren wichtig" erklärte Gil nüchtern.

„Und Nahrungsaufnahme ist selbstverständlich nicht wichtig." Catherine lehnte sich nach vorne und sah ihn provozierend an. Grissom hielt ihren Blick. Es entsprach seiner Natur immer eine eigene Meinung zu haben und so lag ihm eine kritische Erwiderung bereits auf der Zunge. Doch Catherine Augen verrieten sie. Sie war darauf aus, dass er eine Erwiderung erhob, so dass sie ihn ausgiebig erklären konnte, warum sie recht hatte und er nicht. Sie wusste genau, wie sie vorgehen musste, um die gewünschte Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen. Er drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ohne dabei das Band zwischen ihren Blicken zu unterbrechen und seine Lippen formten ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Catherine wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. Auch wenn dieser stille Kampf nun vorbei war, wollten weder Gil noch Catherine den Blickkontakt unterbrechen. Schließlich nahm Grissom die Tüte, holte das Sandwich hervor und wickelte es aus dem Papier. Sofort entspannte sich die Atmosphäre im Zimmer und die prickelnde Spannung, die sich eben noch aufgebaut hatte, verflog. Er unterzog das Sandwich einer genauen Musterung, dann fragte er „Truthahn?" und zog dabei die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Catherine rollte mit den Augen. „Iss!" kommandierte sie und Grissom gehorchte artig.

Einige Zeit später betraten Catherine und Grissom das Walmart Supercenter, von dem Mrs. Miller ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Danny Grey, der Jugendfreund ihres Sohnes, dort arbeiten würde. Catherine sah sich um. In der Nähe des Eingangs entdeckte sie zwei junge Männer, die die typische Walmart Uniform trugen und die im Augenblick nichts Weiter taten als die eintretenden Kunden zu beobachten und sich zu unterhalten. Beide Männer waren offensichtlich lateinamerikanischer Abstammung. Sie hatten kurzes dunkles Haar, eine schlanke Figur und ihre Körperhaltung ließ auf ein großes Selbstbewusstsein schließen. Catherine schätzte die beiden auf Ende Zwanzig. Die beiden CSIs gingen zu ihnen hinüber und Cath sprach sie an.

„Hi, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Daniel Grey finde?" Ihr entging nicht, wie beide Männer sie von oben bis unten musterten. Dem einen von ihnen schien zu gefallen, was er sah, denn er nahm eine betont lässige Haltung ein bevor er antwortete:

„Danny? Klar, der ist hier. Was wollen Sie den von ihm? Ist er vielleicht ein Freund von ihnen?" lässig schmiss er sich in Pose.

„Nein, ist er nicht" antwortete Catherine lächelnd.

„Schade, denn sonst hätte er uns miteinander bekanntmachen können. Rico Salida" stellte er sich vor. „Und der da, mit der schiefen Visage, ist Carlos." Grinsend deutete er auf seinen Kumpel, der etwa fünf Zentimeter kleiner war als er und zu dem ein paar Kilos mehr auf den Hüften hatte.

„Danny ist hinten bei den Sportsachen. Ich kann sie hinbringen" bot er an.

„Danke, dass wird nicht nötig sein" meinte Grissom schroff. Er legte seinen Arm um Catherine und zog sie mit sich fort. Es ärgerte ihn, dass der Typ ihn völlig ignoriert hatte. Zudem störte ihn der lüsterne Blick, mit dem er Catherine angesehen hatte. Nachdem sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren, ließ er Catherine wieder los.

„Verrätst Du mir, was das eben sollte?" fragte Catherine belustigt.

„Was meinst Du?" antwortete Grissom zurückhaltend.

„Ach komm schon! Wäre das eben eine Frau gewesen, hättest Du doch sicherlich nicht so einen „charmanten" Abgang gewählt!"

„Der Typ hat uns nur aufgehalten." Grissom wollte nicht weiter über die Sache reden. Catherine war da jedoch anderer Ansicht.

„Er wollte uns zu Mr. Grey bringen! Jetzt müssen wir ihn suchen!" warf sie ein.

„Er wollte auf Tuchfüllung mit Dir gehen!" platze es aus Gil heraus. Er bereute seine Worte in dem Moment in dem er sie aussprach. Sie entsprangen seinen innersten Gefühlen und er war es nicht gewohnt, von seinen Gefühlen bestimmt zu werden.

„Na und? Meinst Du ich wäre nicht alleine mit ihm fertig geworden" antwortete Catherine hitzig. Sie war von seinem Ausbruch überrascht und beleidigt zugleich.

„Ich habe den Blick gesehen, mit dem er Dich angesehen hat. Er hätte Dich am liebsten gleich in sein Bett gezerrt!" Catherine hatte genug gehört. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Doch dann drehte sie sich mit einem Ruck um und sah Grissom direkt an.

„Weiß Du was Grissom, wenigstens hat mich der Typ als eine begehrswerte Frau angesehen. Und das, obwohl ich älter bin als er!"

„Der Typ hat Dir also gefallen!" Geschockt sah er sie an.

„Nein! Der ist doch ein Nichts. Was ich sagen will ist: manchmal möchte eine Frau auch als Frau war genommen werden. Es ist immer was Schlechtes, wenn ein Mann einer Frau zeigt, dass er sie begehrt." Grissom war verwirt.

„Und dazu möchtest Du, dass Dir ein Mann mit seinen Augen die Kleider vom Leib reißt?"

„Wenn es der Richtige ist, ja. Es geht nicht um die vulgären Blicke, wie von dem Kerl eben oder von den Männern, die mir früher beim Tanzen zugesehen haben. Es geht um den einen Mann, der, wenn er dich ansieht, dir Schmetterlinge in den Bauch zaubert und dich wissen lässt, dass du für ihn das einzige bist, was auf dieser Welt für ihn zählt. Mr. Right eben." Damit drehte sich Catherine wieder um und ging weiter.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge des Supermarktes. Beide brüteten über das Gesagte. Grissom verfluchte sich für seinen Ausbruch. Es stand ihm nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen, wie Catherine mit anderen Männern umging. Catherine und er waren nur Freunde. Er hatte vollkommen überreagiert. Er war doch keine zwanzig mehr und sollte sich nicht aus Eifersucht dazu hinreisen lassen, sich lächerlich zu machen. Alles war bestens gewesen, als er noch keine Gefühle für Catherine empfunden hatte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Warum musste das jetzt anders sein? Warum waren da jetzt diese Gefühle, die in ihm Unmut auslösen, sobald Cath einen anderen Mann anlächelte? Wie war es dazu gekommen? Diese Gefühle waren bereits vor letzter Nacht da gewesen. Ein Lächeln von Catherine war irgendwann mehr als nur das Lächeln einer alten Freundin gewesen. Eine beiläufige Berührung von ihr, ließen seinen Körper auf einmal heiße Schauer durchlaufen. Die vergangen Nacht hatten diese Gefühle nun wie ein Katalysator aus den Tiefen seines Herzen an die Oberfläche gespült. Eifersucht war die Angst, die besondere Beziehung zu einem nahe stehenden Menschen zu verliehenen und der Gedanke Cath an einen anderen Mann zu verlieren gefiel im gar nicht.

Catherine hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Grissom so direkt hätte gegenübertreten sollen. Sie dachte an letzte Nacht zurück. Gil hatte sie fühlen lassen, dass sie eine begehrenswerte Frau für ihn war. Doch dies war letzte Nacht gewesen. Eine einzige Nach, in der ihre Sehnsüchte war geworden waren. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob sie beide das Selbe gefühlt und gewollte hatten, doch dann hatte sich Gil wieder hinter die Mauer zurückgezogen, hinter der er seine Emotionen verbarg und so lange er nicht bereit war, wieder hinter dieser Mauer hervorzukommen, blieb ihr nur die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht: seinen Blick, seine Berührungen, seinen Körper in ihren Händen. Catherine wünschte sich, dass sie ihren Gefühlen folgen könnte, doch sie wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt werden. Sie wollte sicher sein, dass er so empfand wie sie. Das war der Grund für ihre Worte gewesen. Sie wollte ihm darauf bringen, dass es okay war, zu zeigen, was er empfand. Sie wollte nicht gegen Mauern anlaufen. Wenn er nicht dieselben Empfindungen für sie hatte, wie sie für ihn, dann musste sie das akzeptieren, wenn aber doch, dann wollte sie das verdammt noch mal wissen!

In der Sportabteilung sahen sie sich um und entdeckten einen Mann, der vor einem Regal kniete und Packungen mit Tennisbällen einräumte. Er war schmal gebaut und hatte kurze braune Locken.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte: Daniel Grey?" sprach Grissom ihn an.

„Ja, bitte?" Der Mann stand auf und sah sie mit seinen hellbraunen Augen fragend an.

„Mr. Grey, wir sind vom CSI Las Vegas. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?" fuhr Grissom fort.

Daniel führte sie in den Umkleideraum der Mitarbeiter. An den dunkelblauen Wänden standen Metallspinde und in der Mitte war eine hölzerne Bank, die am grauen Fußboden festgeschraubt war. Es gab keine Fenster und eine grelle Neonleuchte war die einzige Lichtquelle, die den Raum erhellte. Danny Grey lehnte sich an einen Spind und wartete darauf, was sie ihm zu sagen hatten.

„Kennen Sie einen T.J. Miller?" fing Grissom an und sah den jungen Mann dabei ernst an. Gil war bedach darauf, jede noch so kleine Regung von Danny wahrzunehmen, da diese ihm einen Hinweis geben konnte, was in ihm vorging. Ein unbedachtes Zwinkern konnte einen Lügner überführen.

„Klar. T.J. wohnt im Moment bei mir. Ich habe ihn allerdings schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." Daniels Stimme klang ehrlich und arglos, als er auf Grissoms Frage antwortete.

„Thomas Miller ist tot" erklärte Grissom nun langsam.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah Danny Catherine und Grissom an.

„Mr. Miller wurde gestern Abend tot aufgefunden" ergänzte Cath.

„Tot? T.J. ist tot?" Danny setzte sich auf die Bank. Sein Gesicht war aschkahl geworden.

„Wann haben Sie Mr. Miller das letzte Mal gesehen?" fragte Catherine.

„Vorgestern. Als ich von der Arbeit heim gekommen bin, ist er gerade weg. Er arbeitet nachts in einem Bürogebäude als Wachmann."

„Wissen sSe, ob er Drogen genommen hat?" lautete Catherines nächste Frage.

„Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. T.J. hasst Drogen" erwiderte Danny, verbesserte sich dann sodann mit leiser Stimme „Ich meine: hasste." Verstört starrte er auf den Boden. Grissom und Catherine sahen sich an. Mr. Grey schien die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es stimmte mit dem überein, was Mrs. Miller über ihren Sohn sagte und was der toxikologische Bericht bestätigte. Wie kam es also, dass jemand der keine Drogen nahm, eine hohe Dosis eines Halluzinogens in sich hatte?

„Mr. Grey, wissen Sie, was Stechapfel ist?" erkundigte sich Gil.

„Nein, keine Ahnung."

„Stechapfel ist eine Pflanze, die man einfach roh essen oder auskochen und den Sud trinken kann. Die Samen können geraucht oder geschnupft werden. Manche nordamerikanischen Stämme sehen die Pflanze als heilig an, jedoch ist sie eher für ihre bewusstseinserweiternde Wirkung bekannt."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört. Was hat das mit T.J. zu tun?"

„Wir haben Rückstände dieser Pflanze in Mr. Millers Magen gefunden."

„Niemals. T.J. hätte so ein Zeug nicht genommen!"

„Die häufigste Aufnahmeform ist über den Mund indem man die Pflanze als Tee zubereitet. Könnte T.J. jemanden getroffen haben, auf einer Party vielleicht, der ihm so einen Tee zu trinken gegeben hat?" fragte Grissom sachlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung." Danny nahm seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und fuhr sich durch die braunen Locken. Er war völlig durcheinander. Doch plötzlich schien im etwas einzufallen und er presste die Hand vor dem Mund. Er sprang auf und lief zum Waschraum. Catherine und Grissom eilten sofort hinter her. Sie fanden Mr. Grey in der Toilette, wo er sich übergab. Mit schmerzverzerrten Blick sah er sie an und sagte „Ich glaube, ich bin Schuld, dass T.J. tot ist".

Nach diesem Einwurf beschlossen Catherine und Grissom Mr. Grey mit aufs Polizeirevier zu nehmen und ihn einen Anwalt anrufen zu lassen. Nun saßen die beiden CSIs, Mr. Grey und dessen Anwalt in einem der Verhörzimmer und Danny erzählte, was geschehen war.

„Ich habe seit einiger Zeit Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen. Vorgestern habe ich mich nach der Arbeit mit meiner Kollegin Terrie darüber unterhalten. Ein anderer Kollege hat das Gespräch mit angehört. Er kam dazu und gab mir einen Plastikbeutel mit so einem dunklen Zeug drinnen. Er hat gesagt, das sollte ich vor dem Schlafengehen als Tee trinken und dann würde ich ohne Probleme einschlafen können. Das Zeug sah aus wie Tee und er sagte, es wäre ein traditionelles mexikanisches Heilmittel, darum habe ich es einfach mal ausprobiert. Es hat aber ekelhaft geschmeckt, darum habe ich es sofort wieder ausgespuckt. Die Kanne mit dem Tee habe ich in der Küche stehen lassen und bin schlafen gegangen."

„Hat Ihr Kollege ihnen gesagt, was er Ihnen gegeben hat?" fragte Catherine.

„Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass ich danach wie ein Baby schlafen würde."

„Wissen Sie, ob Mr. Miller davon getrunken hat?" fragte Catherine weiter

„Ich weiß nicht. Das Zeug stand in der Küche und ich war schon zur Arbeit gegangen, als T.J. zurückgekommen ist."

„Mr. Grey, was haben Sie mit dem Rest des Tees gemacht?" wollte nun Grissom wissen.

„Ich habe alles gestern Abend in den Ausguss gekippt."

„Um feststellen zu können, um was es sich dabei gehandelt hat, müssten wir eine Probe haben. Würden Sie uns gestatten, nach Rückständen zu suchen?" Mr. Gray sah seinen Anwalt an. Als dieser nickte, willigte er ein.

Mit ihrer Ausrüstung machten sich Grissom und Catherine auf den Weg zu Mr. Greys Wohnung. Er hatte ihnen einen Schlüssel gegeben, so dass sie ohne Problem hinein gelangten. In der kleinen Küche fanden sie alles so vor, wie er es ihnen geschildert hatte. Die leere Kanne stand mit weiterem dreckigem Geschirr neben der Spüle.

Catherine begann mit dem Geschirr. Sie packte alle Tassen und Gläser in Plastiktüten, damit sie sie später im Labor genauer untersuchen konnte. Anschließend wendete sie sich dem Müll zu. Vorsichtig sah sie den Inhalt des schwarzen Müllbeutels durch, bis sie schließlich den kleinen Beutel fand, den Danny ihnen beschrieben hatte und packte ihn in einen Papierumschlag.

Grissom hatte sich unterdessen das Spülbecken vorgenommen. Als erstes untersuchte er das Sieb, das über dem Abfluss lag. Tatsächlich fand er darin einzelne Samen, die er in ein Röhrchen einsortierte. Dann legte er das Sieb beiseite und steckte eine lange schmale Bürste mit feinen Haaren in den Abguss. Als er sie wieder herauszog, hatten sich in den Haaren weitere Samen verfangen.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Übereinstimmung" meinte Catherine.

Sie packten ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und waren bereits am gehen, als eine junge Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren in der Tür auftauchte. Sie war schlank und hatte ein hübsches Gesicht.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie und was tun Sie in Dannys Küche?" fauchte sie Cath und Gil an. Ihre dunklen Augen zeigten Empörung, aber auch einen Hauch von Furcht.

„Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom, CSI Las Vegas. Wir führen hier eine Untersuchung durch. Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?" antwortete ihr Grissom.

„Maribel Esteves. Ich bin Dannys Freundin. Wo ist Danny?"

„Mr. Grey ist zurzeit auf dem Polizeirevier, um uns Informationen bezüglich des Todes von Thomas Miller zu geben."

„T.J ist tot?" fragte die junge Frau schockiert. Entsetzten spiegelte sich in ihren Gesicht.

„Sie kannten Mr. Miller?" fragte Catherine sie.

„Er war T.J.s bester Freund. Er hat hier gewohnt. Ein netter Kerl. Immer fröhlich. Ich mochte ihn" erklärte sie. Dann wurde sie sich aber wieder der Situation bewusst und sie strafte die Schultern. „Was ist mit Danny?"

„Er war womöglich der Letzte der Mr. Miller lebend gesehen hat" erklärte Grissom

„Und nun glauben sie, Danny hat T.J. getötet?" fragte Maribel empört.

„Nein, das tun wird nicht. Mr. Grey ist freiwillig auf dem Revier um uns bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ihn jederzeit sehen" beruhigte Catherine sie.

„Oh, okay." Ms Esteves gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, auch wenn sie nicht glücklich darüber war.

Zurück beim CSI nahmen sich Catherine und Grissom sofort ihre eingesammelten Proben vor. Konzentriert arbeiten sie an der Analyse der verschiedenen Substanzen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie mit Greg im DNS- Labor zusammen, um sich auszutauschen.

„Bei den Samen, die ich im Abguss gefunden habe, handelt es sich um solche des Stechapfels. Sie passen exakt zu denen, die wir in Mr. Millers Magen gefunden haben" berichtete Grissom.

„Die Rückstände am Kannenboden passten zu den Rückständen in zweien der Gläser" erzählte Catherine. „Ich habe von beiden Fingerabdrücke genommen. Die Abdrücke auf einem der Gläser sind die von Mr. Miller. Greg, hasst Du schon das Ergebnis der Speichelprobe, die ich dir gegeben habe?" wandte sie sich so dann an ihren jungen Kollegen.

„Yep." Greg hielt ihr einen Computerausdruck hin. „Ich habe die DNS untersucht. Sie stimmt mit der von Eurem Eismann überein."

„Also hat er von dem Tee getrunken." stelle Grissom fest.

„Vermutlich ohne, dass er wusste dass es sich dabei um eine Droge handelte" fügte Catherine hinzu.

Sie kamen noch einmal mit Mr. Grey und seinem Anwalt zusammen.

„Wir wissen nun, dass es sich bei den Samen, aus denen Sie den Tee gekocht haben, wirklich um Stechapfel handelt."

„Oh Gott! Das wusste ich nicht! Ich schwör's! Ich wusste das nicht! Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich dachte wirklich, dass wäre ein harmloses Zeug, dass einem beim Einschlafen hilft." Verzweifelt sah Danny seinen Anwalt an.

„Wollen sie Anklage gegen meinen Mandanten erheben?" wandte sich der Anwalt an Grissom und Catherine.

„Nein, dazu fehlt eine Grundlage. Eigenbesitz kleiner Mengen ist nicht strafbar" erklärte Grissom.

„Aber was ist mit T.J.?" warf Danny ein. „Hätte ich das Zeug nicht stehen lassen, hätte er nicht davon getrunken und wäre vermutlich noch am Leben!"

„Das ist möglich, jedoch strafrechtlich nicht erfassbar. Da sie nicht wussten, dass es sich um eine Droge handelte scheidet Fahrlässigkeit bei Ihnen aus."

Danny starrte Grissom fassungslos an.

„Mr. Grey, eine Frage hätte ich noch. Von wem haben Sie die Samen bekommen?" wandte sich Gil ein letztes Mal an Danny.

„Von Rico. Rico Salida. Er ist ein Kollege von mir."

„Danke, Mr. Grey" bedankte sich Catherine. Sie und Grissom verließen den Raum. Vor der Tür meinte Grissom zu ihr. „Sieht so aus, als sollten wir uns noch mal mit Deinem neuen Freund unterhalten." Catherine starrte ihn skeptisch an. Was sollte dieser ironische Tonfall bedeuten? Beschäftige ihn etwa immer noch ihr Streit von vorhin? Sie war der Meinung gewesen, die Sache sei erledigt gewesen. Sie musterte ihren Kollegen aufmerksam, ohne jedoch Klarheit zu erlagen. Vielleicht hätte sie wirklich nicht so offen zu ihm sein sollen. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht verstanden, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Frustriert ging sie in den Pausenraum und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Dann setze sie sich zu Sara und Nick an den Tisch. Nick verzerrte gerade ein Sandwich, während Sara einen Joghurt löffelte.

„Du siehst ziemlich genervt aus" stellte Sara beiläufig fest und leckte zufrieden ihren Löffel ab. Catherine sah sie mit zugekniffenen Augen an und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. Sara ging es nichts an, ob sie genervt war oder nicht!

„Beziehungsprobleme?" fragte Nick scheinheilig. Ein breites Grinsen lag dabei auf seinen Lippen. Catherine funkelte ihn wütend an. Für blöde Bemerkungen hatte sie im Augenblick überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sie ergriff ihr Wasser und stürmte aus der Tür. Irgendwo würde sie schon einen Platz finden, wo sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Sehr weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Denn gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollte, versuchte Grissom ihn zu betreten. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie mit voller Wucht zusammen prallten. Catherine geriet ins taumeln, doch Grissom ergriff sie bei den Armen und verhinderte so, dass sie stützte. Dann bückte er sich und hob ihre heruntergefallene Flasche auf.

„Alles okay?" fragte er, während er ihr die Flasche zurück gab und sie besorgt ansah. Catherine riss die Flasche an sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sara und Nick die den Vorfall höchst interessiert beobachtet hatten.

„Alles bestens!" fauchte Cath und verließ nun endgültig den Raum.

Verdutz sah Grissom ihr nach. Dann wandte er sich mit fragendem Blick an Sara und Nick. „Was ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung" meinte Nick munter und Sara zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. Sicher gab es einen Grund dachte Grissom. Catherine würde nicht so wütend sein, wenn nicht irgendwas geschehen war und es ärgerte ihn, dass die beiden nun so taten, als hätten sie nichts getan. Seinen Unmut ausdrückend sah er strafend von Nick zu Sara und wieder zu Nick. Ihm entging dabei jedoch, dass die beiden nicht wussten, mit was sie ihn so verärgert hatte. So war das erste was Sara sagte, als Grissom wieder gegangen war: „Großartig. Catherine ist gestresst. Grissom ist gestresst. Und wir dürfen es mal wieder ausbaden!"

„Dann sollten die beiden am besten einen Weg finden Stress abzubauen" meinte Nick spitzbübisch dazu.

„Ich dachte, dass hätten sie letzte Nacht bereits getan" kam es von Greg, der soeben mit Warrick hereinkam.

„Meinst Du wirklich sie würden es im Auto tun? " fragte Warrick skeptisch, während er sich neben Nick auf einen Stuhl setzte. Greg blieb neben dem Tisch stehen und sah von Warrick zu Nick und schließlich zu Sara. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Noch ehe Greg etwas sagen konnte, legte Sara los. „Jungs, bitte. Müssen wir unbedingt diskutieren, ob und wie die beiden Sex hatten oder nicht? Ich brauche diese Vorstellung wirklich nicht in meinem Kopf." Das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer männlichen Kollegen sagten ihr, dass die drei anderer Ansicht waren. Sara rollte mit den Augen. Männer! Dann erklärte sie:

„Okay. Dann sage ich Euch, dass sie es eindeutig nicht getan haben. Hätten sie es getan, hätten sie sich extrem viel Mühe gegeben, uns glauben zu machen, dass sie es nicht getan haben."

„Die Frau hat einen Punkt!" stimmt Warrick ihr zu. Nick und Warrick gaben durch Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie diese Meinung teilten.

„Nun, wenn wir schon nicht über Catherine und Grissoms Liebensleben reden, wie wär's dann mit Saras Liebesleben?" schlug Greg vor. Als Antwort schmiss Sara ihren Löffel nach ihm und die Jungs brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Eine Stunde später betrat Nick den Umkleideraum. Er freute sich auf zu hause, wo sein Bett auf ihn wartete und wenn sein Videorekorder mitgespielt hatte auch das Footballspiel, dass gestern Abend auf FOX übertragen worden war. Als er eintrat, war Grissom bereits dort. Nick überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er entschloss sich das Thema direkt anzusprechen.

„Hey Gris." Nick ging hinüber zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Nick." Grissom nahm seine Jacke aus seinem Spind.

„Ummm, vorhin. Wir wollten Dich nicht verärgern. Wirklich nicht."

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ihr mich verärgert habt, sondern darum, warum Catherine so verärgert war. Wir sind hier alle ein Team und in einen Team respektiert man einander."

„Aber wir haben nichts getan! Okay, ich habe vielleicht eine blöde Bemerkung gemacht, aber Cath weiß, dass das nicht so gemeint war. Sie war schon so mies drauf als sie zu uns gekommen ist und ich dachte, ich könnte sie damit etwas aufheitern." Grissom sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er kannte Nick lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ein guter Kerl war. Nick würde ihn bei so etwas nicht anlügen. Und vielleicht hatten sie wirklich nichts damit zu tun, dass Catherine so verstimmt gewesen war. Es war schließlich ein langer Tag für sie beide gewesen.

„Okay" sagte er zu Nick. Dann schloss er die Tür seines Spindes. Für ihn war die Sache nun erledigt und er ging zur Tür.

„Hey Grissom. Dein Auto ist doch noch in der Werkstatt?" fragte Nick ihn. Unschlüssig sah Gil ihn an. Worauf wollte Nick hinaus?

„Wie kommst Du den jetzt nach hause?" fragte Nick weiter.

„Ich wollte ein Taxi bestellen" antwortete Grissom.

„Also ich breche jetzt auch auf. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen kurz bei Dir vorbei zu fahren." Grissom war überrascht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Nick sie ja abgeholt hatte und daher wusste, dass er im Moment auf seinen Tahoe verzichten musste. Nicks Angebot war ehrlich gemeint und Gil nahm es gerne an.

„Danke. Ich muss nur noch etwas aus meinem Büro holen"

„Gris, wegen Catherine. Hast Du Dir überlegt, ob vielleicht etwas anderes Catherine verärgert haben könnte?" Oder jemand anderes ergänzte Gil still. Er wusste worauf Nick hinauswollte. Er war die ganze Zeit mit Catherine zusammen gewesen. Wenn also jemand Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Catherine die Laune zu verderben, dann war er das.

Als er eine Weile später zu hause unter der Dusche stand und das heiße Wasser seine verspannten Muskeln massierte und der Geruch seines Shampoos ihn umgab, ging Grissom das Gespräch mit Nick immer noch durch den Kopf. Nick war nicht die Ursache für Catherines energischen Abgang. Konnte sie sich über sein Verhalten im Supermark mehr geärgert haben, als er gedacht hatte? Er drehte das Wasser aus und strich sich das Wasser aus den nassen Locken. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, der einzige Weg ihn zu erfahren bestand darin mit Cath zu reden. Er würde die Angelegenheit klären, doch, dachte er und rieb sich die müden Augen, doch erst einmal brauchte er eine Runde Schlaf.

TBC


	5. Teil 5

**Name: Eiskalt Teil 5**

Catherine holte gerade die Wäsche aus dem Trockner, als sie das Telefon klingeln hörte. Schwungvoll schmiss sie die Kleidungsstücke in den Wäschekorb und eilte nach nebenan. Das Telfon lag auf dem Küchentisch.

„Willows" meldete sie sich energisch und lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank. Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei der Liste der Dinge, die sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatte. Als sie diese nun gedanklich durchging, stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass sie alles geschafft hatte, was sie geplant hatte. Nun viel ihr auch das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung auf.

„Hallo?" fragte sie lautstark nach. Ihr rechter Fuß wippte unruhig auf und nieder. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ihr blieben noch zehn Minuten, um sich umzuziehen und einen Kaffee zu trinken, bevor sie zur Arbeit aufbrechen musste.

„Ich bin's. Grissom." Schlagartig wurde Catherine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie richtet sich auf und begann in der Küche umherzulaufen.

„Was gibt's?" sie bemühte sich möglichst neutral zu klingen. Er musste nicht wissen, wie sehr sie ihr Streit und dessen Hintergründe belasteten. Das würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. Es war bereits dunkel. Die Kinder, die sich vor einigen Stunden noch eine wilde Schneeballschlacht geliefert hatten, waren in den Häusern verschwunden. Eine friedliche Stille lag über den Vorgärten. Hin und wieder fuhr ein Auto vorbei und erhellte für wenige Sekunden die schwarze Straße.

„Catherine?"

„ Ja?" Sie horchte auf. Grissoms Stimme hatte einen ungewohnt ernsten Klang. Anstatt dass er weiter redete, folgte eine kurze Pause. Schließlich sagte er:

„Ich habe einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Mr. Salidas Spind organisiert. Kannst Du mich am WalMart treffen?"

„Sicher." Catherine war irritiert. Sie war überzeugt, dass Grissom etwas Andres hatte sagen wollen.

„In einer halben Stunde?" fügte sie hinzu.

„Gut"

„Bye."

„Bye." Catherine legte das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Was war es, was Grissom ihr hatte sagen wollen? Seufzend fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durch ihre erdbeerblondes Haar und zog den Haargummi heraus, mit dem sie es zu einem Pferdeschwatz zusammengefasst hatte. Ihr Herz wünschte sich, dass Gil sich ihr öffnen und mit ihr Teilen würde, was ihm beschäftigte, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass er sie nur ein weiteres Mal ausgeschlossen hatte und ein Mann, der Gefühle ablehnte ihr niemals die Dinge sagen würde, nach denen sie sich sehnte.

Kaffee, dachte sie. Ich brauche dringend Kaffee. Während die Kaffeemaschine lief, ging Catherine ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Als Catherine eine Weile später ihr Auto auf dem WalMarkt Parkplatz parkte und zum Eingang ging, war Grissom bereits dort. Er wartete unruhig neben der breiten Schiebetür, die sich unentwegt öffnete und wieder schloss, sobald ein Kunde das Geschäft betrat oder herauskam. Grissom entdeckte Catherine, als sie aus ihrem Wagen stieg und augenblicklich schnürte sich sein Hals zu.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, war er ins Bett gegangen. Er war so erschöpft gewesen, dass er ohne weiteres eingeschlafen war. Doch dann war er aufgewacht und sofort war es wieder Catherine, die seine Gedanken beschäftigte. So sehr es ihm auch sträubte, war ihm keine Wahl gebliebne, als sich mit dem, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war, auseinander zu setzten. Dabei war ihm klar geworden, dass diese eine Nach seine Beziehung zu Catherine verändert hatte, sie beide aber so taten, als ob alles wie immer sei. Das Problem war, die einzige Möglichkeit, dass tatsächlich wieder alles wie immer würde, bestand in einem klärenden Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Doch genau das machte ihm Angst. Mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers sehnte er sich danach, Catherine noch einmal in seine Arme schließen zu können, doch wie sollte das gehen? Er wusste nicht, was Catherine wollte und was sie fühlte. Wenn er an die Nacht am See dacht, meinte er die Antworten zu kennen, doch konnte er sich sicher sein? Vielleicht war er zu geblendet von seinen eigenen Empfindungen gewesen, um in der Lage zu sein ein klares Urteil zu fällen? Sein Plan war gewesen, Catherine anzurufen und mit ihr zu reden, doch sobald er ihre Stimme gehört hatte, hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, es sei besser, mit ihr persönlich, als übers Telefon zu reden. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass er Panik bekommen hatte. All die Fragen nach dem Richtig oder Falsch, sollen und wollen gewannen die Oberhand und ließen ihn keinen Ton hervorbringen. Nun war sie hier und nichts war geklärt.

Als Catherine zu ihm trat, war sie vollkommen ruhig und gefasst. „Hey" begrüßte sie Grissom.

„Hey."

Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen. Grissom viel auf, dass Catherine ihn nicht direkt ansah. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie kurz. Gelassen hielt sie ihren Arbeitskoffer in den Händen. Ihre Schultern waren angespannt und ihr Kinn trotzig nach vorne gestreckt. Distanziert, dachte Gil. Sie wirkte distanziert. Als ob wir einander nicht kennen.

„Lass uns rein gehen" meinte er nüchtern und drehte sich von ihr fort.

Sie suchten den Umkleideraum der Mitarbeiter auf, in dem sie am Tage zuvor mir Daniel Grey gesprochen hatten. Diesmal waren sie hier, um sich einen der Spinde genauer anzusehen. Die Spinde waren durchnummeriert und ließen sich nur unter Einstellung einer bestimmten Zahlenkombination öffnen. Grissom hatte bereits mit dem Mann von der Sicherheit gesprochen und sich erkundigt, welche Nummer der Spind von Rico Salida hatte. Der füllige, dunkelheutige Mann wartete nun auf sie im Umkleideraum. Er hatte in den Unterlagen die Zahlenkombination für Salidas Spind herausgesucht und öffnete diesen nun für die beiden CSIs. Grissom stellte seinen Koffer auf die Bank und nahm ein paar Latexhandschuhe heraus. Nachdem er sie übergezogen hatte, suchte er eine Taschenlampe hervor und leuchte damit in den Spind. Es war nicht sehr viel darin. Eine leere Zigarettenschachtel, ein Uniformhemd, eine angebrochene Tüte Doritos und ein paar achtlos hineingeworfene Kassenbons. Catherine hatte sich nun ebenfalls Handschuhe übergezogen und sah Grissom über die Schulter.

„Da!" Sie deutete auf den linken Rand des Spindes und Grissom richtete den Lichtstrahl darauf. An dieser Stelle lagen einzelne kleinen Brocken. Catherine nahm eine Klebefolie und drückte sie darauf. Als sie die Folie umklappte, so dass sie nun auf einem weißen Hintergrund auflag, konnte man besser erkennen, um was es sich bei den Broken handelte. Es waren Samen und sie entsprachen in Größe und Form, denen die sie bei Mr. Grey gefunden hatten.

Zufrieden sah sie Grissom an. Beide wussten, was dieser Fund bedeutet. Sollten diese Samen zu den andren passen, hatten sie eine belegbare Verbindung zu Mr. Salida gefunden. Grissom leuchtete den Spind noch einmal aus, doch konnte er keine weiteren Samen entdecken. Er schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Konzentriert fixierte er den Spind und seinen Inhalt, dann drehte er sich um und griff in seinen Koffer. Er zog eine Plastiktüte hervor und steckte die leere Zigarettenschachtel hinein. Dann blicke er zu dem Wachmann, der sie die ganze Zeit über aus der Ecke heraus misstrauisch beobachtet hatte. Seine schwarze Uniform spannte sich um seinen Bauch. Seine Arme hatte er vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

„Wir sind fertig" erklärte Grissom. Der Wachmann antwortet mit einem Brummen darauf. Seine Haltung änderte er nicht. Erst als Grissom die Spindtür schloss ließe er seine Arme hinunter sinken. Seine rechte Hand umfasste sein Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel, ohne es von der Stelle zu bewegen. Unter seiner Beobachtung packten Catherine und Grissom ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Umkleideraum. Als sie in den Verkaufsraum traten, mussten sie kurz die Augen zusammen kneifen, da sie das grelle Licht der Neonröhren nach dem Halbdunkel des Umkleidraums blendete.

Vor ihnen lagen 15 Kassen, von denen einige besetz waren und andere nicht. Es herrschte reges Treiben. An den geöffneten Kassen waren Männer und Frauen dabei die Einkäufe der Kunden einzuscannen, einzutüten und abzurechnen. Mütter versuchten ihre nörgelnden Kinder zu beruhigen, Ehemänner steuerten unter Anweisung ihrer Ehefrauen die vollen Einkaufswagen Richtung Ausgang, Handys klingelten und ein paar Teenager studierten kichernd irgendeine Zeitschrift. Catherine und Grissom standen schweigend in Mitten dieses geordneten Chaos.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Catherine.

„Es gibt jemand mit dem wir reden sollten" lautete Grissoms kryptische Antwort bevor er davon ging, um den Informationsstand aufzusuchen. Catherine presste die Lippen zusammen und folgte ihm.

„Ms. Washington?" wandte sich Grissom an die junge Frau hinter der Kasse. Er hatte sich an der Information durchgefragt, wo Terrie Washington zu finden sei, die Kollegin, mit der sich Mr. Grey über seine Schlafprobleme unterhalten hatte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie an Kasse sieben arbeitete. Nun standen er und Catherine vor der molligen Frau mit dem langen brünetten Haaren und sahen zu, wie sie die Einkäufe einer älteren Dame über den Scanner zog.

„Ja?" Unsicher blickte sie Grissom mit ihren grünen Augen an.

„Wir sind vom CSI. Könnten wir Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie sah, zu den zwei Kunden die hinter der alten Frau anstanden.

„Wir warten." Noch ehe Terrie etwas sagen konnte, traten Catherine und Grissom zur Seite. Terrie blickte sie unschlüssig an, erkannte aber, dass ihr keine Wahl blieb. Also sagte sie der letzten Kundin in der Reihe, sie solle das „Kasse geschlossen" Schild hinter ihren Einkaufswaagen aufstellen. Nachdem alle bezahlt hatten, kamen Catherine und Grissom wieder auf Terrie zu.

„Ms. Washington, können Sie sich daran erinnern, sich vor drei Tagen nach der Arbeit mit ihrem Kollegen Daniel Grey unterhalten zu haben?" fragte Grissom sie sogleich. Terrie runzelte die Stirn. Nach einem Augenblick sagte sie: „Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben über mein Auto geredet. Ich müsste es eigentlich mal dringend in die Werkstatt bringen, aber das kostet soviel. Dannie hat angeboten, es sich mal anzusehen."

„Haben Sie noch über etwas anderes geredet?" hackte Catherine nach.

„Mmmm. Dannie hat erzählt, dass er in letzter Zeit schlecht Schlafen würde und da habe ich ihm gesagt, was meine Grandma da immer macht."

„Waren Sie dabei allein?"

„Ja. Ach, nein. Rico war auch da. Und Carlos. Die beiden hängen ständig zusammen. Rico hat Dannie auch was gegen seine Schlaflosigkeit gegeben. So eine Tüte mit braunem Zeug drinne. Fand ich irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Merkwürdig?" horchte Grissom auf.

„Naja, dass ausgerechnet Rico Dannie hilft. Ich meine eine Woche vorher wollte er ihn ja noch fertig machen."

„Wie kam das?" wollte Grissom wissen.

„Rico hat herausgefunden, das Dannie nun mit Maribel zusammen ist. Maribel war bis vor drei Monaten noch mit Rico zusammen. Als Rico gesehen hat, wie Maribel Dannie abgeholt hat, ist er ausgetickt und hat Dannie gegen ein Auto geschleudert. Ein paar Leute sind dann dazwischen, so dass Dannie abhauen konnte."

Grissom und Catherine sahen sich an. Diese Information ließ so einiges in einem neuen Licht erscheinen.

„Danke, Ms. Washington. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen" verabschiedete sich Catherine. Zusammen mit Grissom ging sie sodann hinaus zu ihrem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zum CSI.

Während Grissom als erstes in sein Büro ging um mit Jim Brass zu telefonieren, machte sich Catherine so gleich an die Analyse der eingesammelten Samen. Sie gab eine Probe in den Gaschromatographen und wartete darauf, dass er ihr ein Ergebnis ausspuckte. Als es kurz darauf vorlag, studierte sie es genau und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Probe, die sie in Rico Salidas Spind genommen hatten, genau zu den Samen passte, die sie in Mr. Greys Spüle entdeckt hatten. Dies war das erste, was sie Grissom mitteilte, als er hereinkam.

„Wir haben ihn." Verkündete sie erfreut. „Schau!" Sie stellte sich neben ihm und hielt ihm den Ausdruck hin.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sah sich Grissom die verschiedenen Zahlen und Diagramm an. Dann bildete sich auch auf seinen Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Er gab Catherine den Zettel zurück. Dabei berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst wie nahe Catherine und er zusammen standen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis machte sich Unbehagen in ihm breit. Catherine sah dies und spürte den Stimmungsumschwung. Auch ihr war auf einmal Gils Nähe bewusst. Sie sah ihn nervös an, dabei glitt ihr das Papier mit ihren Ergebnissen aus den Händen. Dies war genug, um sie wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen. Schnell bückte sie sich und hob den Zettel wieder auf. Gil realisierte, wie sich dabei von ihm abwandte.

„Cath." Versucht er es.

„Was!" fuhr sie ihn schroff an. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie den Moment von ihr hatte Besitz ergreifen lassen, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht mehr auf solche Situation einzulassen.

Grissom sah sie hilflos an. Das genügte. Frustriert stürmte Catherine hinaus auf den Flur. Das war genau das, was sie befürchtet hatte. Eine normale Berührung, die sie beide in paralysierte Wesen verwandelte, die plötzlich keine Gehirne mehr haben schienen und unfähig waren einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzubringen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde und hatte sich deshalb zu hause vorgenommen Distanz zu Grissom zu waren. All dies fuhr ihr durch den Kopf, als sie den Flur entlang lief und so merkte sie erst, dass Gil ihr nachgelaufen war, als er sie sanft am Arm packte.

„Cath! Stopp!" Überrascht wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn an.

„Bitte" bat er und deutet auf sein Büro. Seine Augen spiegelten denselben Schmerz wieder, der auch in ihr brannte und so atmete Catherine tief aus und ging voran. Mitten im Zimmer blieben sie stehen, unfähig einander in die Augen zu schauen. Keiner von beiden wagte es das Licht anzuschalten und so warteten sie im Dunkeln angespannt darauf, wie es weiter gehen würde. Sie spürten die Wahrheit in sich, auch ohne dass die entscheidenden Worte gesprochen wurden, doch bedeutet dieses Wissen nichts, solange sie nicht danach handelten.

„Wir müssen darüber reden" meinte Gil schließlich. Seine Stimme klag gedämpft und eine für ihn ungewohnte Unsicherheit schwang darin mit.

Catherine ging zum Fenster und sah durch die Jalousienen nach draußen.

„Gib es denn etwas was Du mir sagen willst?" fragte sie leise, bitter.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen war die Antwort. Sie schloss die Augen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, dachte sie. Was sie nicht sah, war die Verzweiflung in Grissoms Augen. In ihm tobte ein innerer Kampf zwischen seinen Ängsten und seinem Wunsch Catherine in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, was er füllte. Er schaffte es hinter sie zu treten. Nur eine Armlänge trennte ihn von der Frau, nach der er sich sehnte. Doch dann gewannen seine inneren Dämonen einen Moment die überhand und er verharrte, nicht in der Lage den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Noch ehe er die letzt Mauer zwischen sich und Cathe einreißen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Captain Jim Brass kam herein.

„Hey, Leute" begrüßte er sie. Catherine und Grissom drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn mit schuldbewusster Mine an. Brass sah seine Kollegen neugierig an. Ihm war ohne weiteres klar, dass er in einem privaten Moment zwischen den beiden hinein geplatzt war.

„Ihr macht ja vielleicht Gesichter! Ich wollte euch nicht stören, aber wo ich schon mal da bin, wollt ihr mir nicht sagen was los ist? Mhhh?" meinte er fröhlich. Seine gute Laune verflog nicht, als ihn als Antwort die bösen Blicke von Cath und Gil durchbohrten.

„Na dann nicht. Nett wie ich bin habe ich Euren Verdächtigen für Euch eingesackt. Er und sein Anwalt warten auf uns."

Als sie das Verhörzimmer betraten unterhielt sich Rico Salidas eindringlich mit seinem Anwalt, einen Mann um die 50 mit schwarzen Schnauzbart und Halbglatze. Verdutzt sah Salida Grissom und Catherine an, immerhin hatten sie sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht als CSIs vorgestellt. Doch dann fing er sich wieder und grinste Catherine und Grissom breit an, als sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hinsetzen. Brass blieb neben der Tür stehen.

„Um mich wieder zu sehen, hätten Sie doch nicht extra die Jungs hier bemühen müssen" meine Salida großspurig zu Catherine. Noch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, fuhr sie ihn scharf an.

„Mr. Salida, wir können beweisen, dass Sie ihrem Kollegen Daniel Grey Drogen untergeschoben haben. Wollen Sie etwas dazu sagen?"

„Was den führ Drogen?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Stechapfel. Ein gefährliches Halluzinogen. Es gibt Zeugenaussagen, die belegen, dass Sie vor drei Tagen Mr. Grey eine Tüte mit Samen gegeben haben. Dies ist die Analyse dieser Samen. Sie stimmen mit den Samen über ein die wir in Ihren Spind gefunden haben" erklärte Grissom mit klarer Stimme und reichte dem Anwalt eine Kopie. „Außerdem haben wir die Tüte mit ihren Fingerabdrücken darauf."

„Ich wollte Dannie nur was Gutes tun." Um seine Unschuld zu untersteichen hob Salida abwehrend die Hände. Der selbstgefällige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht blieb jedoch.

„Glauben Sie vielleicht, es geht uns um Drogenhandel?" fragte Catherine ihn kalt. Dann griff sie in die Akte und zog ein Foto von T.J. Miller hervor, das sie gemacht hatte, nachdem ihn die Feuerwehr aus dem Eis gezogen hatte und legte es vor Salida auf den Stahltisch.

„Wow." Erschrocken fuhr Salida beim Anblick des Toten zurück.

„Thomas Jacob Miller ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben und wir haben ihre „Medizin" in seinem Magen gefunden!" fuhr Catherine fort.

„Was? Hey, damit habe ich nichts zu tun! Ich hab das Zeug nur an Dannie gegeben, damit ihm mal ein wenig die Birne brennt."

„Mr. Salida!" schaltete sich sein Anwalt ein, doch Cath schoss schon die nächste Frage hinter her.

„Wegen Maribel? Hat es sie gestört, dass Mr. Grey jetzt mit ihrer Ex zusammen ist. Mit ihr ausgeht, mit ihr lacht, Sich mit ihr über Sie lustig macht? Und alles vor Ihren Augen."

„Der Bastard hat es verdient, dass es ihm einmal richtig dreckig geht. Niemand macht in meinem Revier mit dieser Schlampe rum"

„Mr. Salida!" versuchte der Anwalt erneut seinen Mandanten zu beruhigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen sprang Rico auf und knallte die Faust vor Catherine auf den Tisch.

„Nicht mit mir. Niemand demütigt einen Salida, ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen!"

„Danke Mr. Salida. Wir haben verstanden" stellte Grissom fest und sah zu dem Anwalt rüber. An dem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes konnte Grissom erkennen, dass der Anwalt, wusste was sein Mandant getan hatte. Salida hatte ihnen gestanden, Mr. Grey vorsätzlich Drogen gegeben zu haben, um bei ihm einen krankhaften Zustand hervorzurufen. Das reichte, um Anklage gegen ihn zu erheben.

Catherine und Grissom standen auf. Sie hatten alles gehört, was sie brauchten. Nun war es an Brass, seine Arbeit zu machen.

„Mr. Salida ich verhafte sie wegen versuchter Körperverletzung an Daniel Grey und fahrlässiger Körperverletzung an T.J. Miller." Während Brass Salida über seine Rechte belehrte, verließen Grissom und Catherine den Raum.

TBC


	6. Teil 6

**Name: Eiskalt 6**

**A/N: Dieser Teil ist allen C/G Shippern gewidmet. Danke an alle die Feeback geschrieben haben. **

Später saß Catherine an ihrem Schreibtisch und erledigte den Papierkram. Dabei ging ihr eine Sache nicht aus den Kopf: Warum war Mr. Miller raus zum Lake Mead gefahren? Was hatte er dort gewollte? Gedankenverloren wippte sie mit ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Dann klingelte ihr Handy.

„Willows"

„Hello My Dear!"

„Greg! Was willst Du?

„Nick, Warrick, Sara und ich wollen frühstücken gehen und da wollte ich fragen, ob Du auch mit kommen willst." Catherine lehnte sich zurück und sah aus der Tür. Greg stand auf der anderen Seite des Ganges und winkte ihr fröhlich zu.

„Und Du hättest nicht herkommen können, um mich das zu fragen?"

„Du sahst so weggetreten aus, da wollte ich Dich nicht erschrecken." Wenn es um Greg ging, musste man wirklich mit allem rechnen, dacht Cath.

„Du hättest mich nicht erschreckt" war das Einzige, was ihr als Antwort einfiel.

„Na ist ja auch egal. Willst Du nun mitkommen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich will den Bericht noch fertig machen."

„Es ist Deine Entscheidung, Baby." Greg grinste sie an.

„Danke. Ich verzichte." Damit machte Catherine lächelnd Schluss und legte ihr Handy vor sich auf den Tisch. Sie nahm ihren halbleeren Becher und stand auf. Während sie an dem lauwarmen Kaffe nippte lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen. Sie sah zu, wie Sara, Warrick, Nick und Greg zusammen aufbrachen. Ihr viel auf, dass Grissom nicht bei ihnen war. Das hieß vermutlich, dass er noch hier war. Catherine drehte sich um und sah zu der aufgeschlagene Akte auf dem Tisch. Sie sollte sich wieder an die Arbeit machen, damit sie auch nach hause gehen konnte. Als sie ihren Becher wieder an seinen Platz stellte, viel ihr Blick auf ihr Handy und auf einmal hatte sie eine Idee. Sie eilte hinüber ins Labor und suchte die Kiste mit den Sachen heraus, die sie in Mr. Millers Auto gefunden hatten. Sie nahm seinen Jacke und sein Baseballhandschuhe beiseite und dann sah sie es auch schon. Als sie es aus dem Paker genommen hatte, hatte sie sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt, doch nun sah sie sich Mr. Millers Handy genauer an.

Grissom war genau dort, wo sie ihn vermutet hatte. Als Catherine nun in sein Büro stürmte, war sie jedoch irritier, ihn nicht hinter dem Mikroskop oder einem dicken Buch vorzufinden. Stattdessen saß er hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestemmt. Sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen verschränkten Händen, während er abwesend vor sich hin blickte.

„Catherine! Du bist noch da?" fragte er überrascht. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja. Pass auf, ich weiß, warum Mr. Miller zum See raus gefahren ist." Damit hatte sie seine Neugierde geweckt. Er nahm seine Brille ab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe mir Mr. Millers Handy vorgenommen. Bis kurz vor seinem Tod hat er immer wieder dieselbe Nummer gewählt, nur ist nie ein Gespräch zustande gekommen, denn die Nummer ist nicht mehr geschaltet. Ich habe im Computer nachgesehen und herausgefunden, zu welchem Anschluss die Nummer gehörte. Zuletzt war sie eingetragen auf eine Dana McCoy. Ich habe weiter gesucht und es hat sich gezeigt, dass Dana McCoy vor einem Jahr im Lake Mead ertrunken ist."

Catherine reichte Grissom einen Ausdruck eines Polizeiberichtes und er überflog ihn.

„Während einer Strandparty ist sie ins Wasser gelaufen. Sie stand unter Drogen. Als die anderen Gäste ihr Fehlen bemerkten war es bereits zu spät" fuhr Catherine fort. „Sie wurde aus dem Wasser gezogen und man versuchte es mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, aber sie war bereits tot. Derjenige, der sie aus dem Wasser herauszog, war…."

„…T.J. Miller" vollendet Grissom ihren Satz und Catherine nickte.

„Als dann die Polizei gerufen wurde, stand er unter Schock. Er glaubte, er hätte sie retten können, wenn er sie früher im Wasser bemerkt hätte."

„Ein typischer halluzinogener Effekt ist, das Erinnerung urplötzlich und sehr lebhaft ins Gedächtnis treten."

„Genau. Das ist vermutlich der Grund, warum Mr. Miller zum Lake Mead gefahren ist. Seine Schuldgefühle haben ihn dort hin getrieben." Catherine strahlte. Sie freute sich, eine Antwort gefunden zu haben.

„Gute Arbeit" lobte Grissom sie.

„Danke." Sie sah ihn an. Er meinte es vollkommen ehrlich. Sie tauschten ein scheues Lächeln aus.

„Fährst Du jetzt heim?" fragte Gil sie sanft.

„Ja. Und Du?"

„Ich fahre nicht. Ich meine nicht selbst."

„Oh. Ja." Sie senkte den Blick, nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte.

„Soll ich Dich mitnehmen?" Ihre Frage überraschte sie beide. Als Grissom sie eindringlich ansah, spürte Catherine wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

„Die anderen sind schon alle weg. Du hast kein Auto. Ich meine, da ist es doch selbstverständlich, dass…." Nein, war es nicht, dacht Catherine. Nachdem was passiert war, war nichts mehr selbstverständlich zwischen ihnen beiden, aber sie mussten lernen so zu tun als ob. Sie würden schließlich weiter mit einander arbeiten.

„Okay. Danke."

„In fünf Minuten auf den Parkplatz?"

„Okay." Catherine verließ sein Büro.

Vierzig Minuten später hielt Catherine vor Grissoms Haus und es war das erste mal, dass sie ihn ansah, seit sie losgefahren waren. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte sie bewusst vermieden zu ihm zu schauen. Es hatte auch keinen Grund dazu gegeben. Nicht ein Wort war zwischen ihnen gefallen. Dennoch war es keine unangenehme Stille gewesen, da sie auf einem stummen Pakt zwischen ihr und Grissom beruhte, nachdem sie übereinkamen, dass Schweigen genau das war, was sie im Moment brauchten. Es gab ihnen Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken. Grissom löste seinen Gurt.

„Danke für's mitnehmen" bedankte er sich bei Catherine und seine müden Augen ruhten einen Moment auf ihrem angespannten Gesicht.

„Kein Problem." Damit stieg Grissom aus und ging auf seine Haustür zu. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Auto. Catherine hatte ihn beobachtet und ließ das Fenster herunter.

„Willst Du vielleicht mit hereinkommen?" fragte Gil. Catherine klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten. Wo kam das auf einmal her? Sie sah ihn unsicher an.

„Gil, ich weiß nicht" fing sie an.

„Ich habe Dir heißen Kakao versprochen." Das stimmte und der Gedanke ließ sie lächeln.

„Und Kekse!"

„Und Kekse." Fragend sah Gill sie an. Catherine schwankte, was sie tun sollte: Mit hinein gehen oder nach hause fahren? Sie spürte seinen bekümmert bittenden Blick auf sich. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in seine blauen Augen. Es war ihr unmöglich ihn so stehen zu lassen. Ein schmales Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich lasse die Tür auf" meinte Grissom und ging zum Haus.

Catherine fand ihn in der Küche, wo er gerade einen Topf mit Milch auf den Herd setzte. Grissom hatte immer noch seine Jacke und Schuhe an.

„Kannst Du kurz mal aufpassen?" fragte er sie, als sie hereinkam.

„Klar." Damit verschwand er nach nebenan. Catherine zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie über einen Hocker, neben dem Küchentresen. Dann ging sie um den Tresen herum. Die Milch würde noch einen Moment brauchen, bis sie zu kochten anfangen würde. Sie sah sich um. Gils Küche war aufgeräumt und ordentlich sortiert. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die kalte, harte Arbeitsplatte streifen, bevor sie eine Schublade öffnete.

„Was Interessantes gefunden?" fragte Gil, als er nun wiederkam. Er hatte Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen. Catherine sah auf das Besteck in der Schublade und schloss sie wieder.

„Nein. Nichts." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und schaute zu, wie er zwei weiße Becher aus dem Schrank nahm und sie neben den Herd stellte. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Es amüsierte ihn, wie Catherine ihn so offen beobachtete. Als nächstes holte er eine Flasche Schokoladensirup aus dem Kühlschrank. Die Milch fing nun an heiß zu werden und sowohl Catherine als auch Gil beugten sich vor, um sie vom Herd zu nehmen. Catherine war einen Tick langsamer als Gil und so hatten seine Hände den Topf bereits umfasst, als sie danach griff. Ihre Hände streiften seine Arme. Überrascht von der Berührung zog sie sie schnell wieder zurück. Gil entging dies nicht und es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er goss die Milch in die Becher und stellte den Topf in die spüle. Er wollte Cath Reaktion einfach ignorieren, doch er konnte es nicht. Zu viele Emotionen hatten sich in ihm angestaut. Also stellte er sich vor Cath und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Mach das nicht" bat er. „Bitte." Sie schwieg.

„Cath, was soll ich machen, wenn jede Berührung von mir wie Feuer für Dich ist. Ich will Dich nicht verletzen, aber ich will Dich auch nicht verlieren. "

„Mich nicht mehr berühren" flüsterte Catherine.

„Was?"

„Du wolltest wissen, was Du tun sollst und ich sagte mich nicht mehr berühren."

„Ist das was Du willst?"

„Nein."

Gil umfasste nun ihr Gesicht und begann mit seinen Daumen ihre Wangen zu massieren.

„Was willst Du dann?"

„Das Du mich küsst."

„Dann wollen wir das Gleiche."

Sanft, aber voller Hingabe presste Gil seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Die Welle des Glückes, die ihn durchlief, war überwältigend. Catherine legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss begierig. Alles andere war vergessen. Es zählte nur noch, wie richtig, es sich anfühlte, ihn zu küssen.

Atemlos ließen sie schließlich von einander ab. Catherine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Gil zog sie fest an sich. Sie blieben eine Weile so stehen, erfüllt von dem Gefühl endlich gefunden zu haben, nach was sie sich so gesehnt hatten.

„Unser Kakao wird kalt" meinte Gil.

„Mmmmmm." Catherine hob ihren Kopf und küsste ihn. Dann nahm sie die beiden Becher und ging hinüber zur Couch. Dort setzt sie sich hin und sah ihn auffordernd an. Gil folgte ihr sofort. Sobald er neben ihr saß, kuschelte sich Catherine an ihn und Gil umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Sie gab ihm einen der Becher und zufrieden tranken sie das dampfende Getränk. Mit seiner freien Hand strich Gil über ihren Arm.

„Das fühlt sich gut an" murmelte Cath.

„Wirklich?" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Yep. Das sollten wir öfters machen."

„Bist Du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Okay. Was ist hier mit?" Er küsste sie nun sanft auf die Lippen.

„Mhhhh, das auch." Gil stellte seine Tasse auf den Couchtisch und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Was ist hier mit?" Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Definitiv." Dann drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an. Gil nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand und stelle ihn neben seinen. Catherine stütze sich auf seiner Brust ab, während sie begann ihre Nase an seiner zu reiben. Dann begann sie zärtlich seine Mundwinkel zu küssen. „Was hälfst Du hier von?" hauchte sie. Sie küssten sich erneut. Es begann als langsamer, sinnlicher, forschender Kuss der immer verlangender wurde. Schockiert und entzückt zugleich spürte Gil wie sich Catherines Zungenspitze vorwärts tastete. Begierig ließ er sich darauf ein. Sein Körper reagierte bereits auf sie und ihm war klar, dass dies Catherine, so wie sie auf ihm lag, unmöglich entgehen konnte. Aber sie hörte nicht auf. Stattdessen presste sie sich noch enger an ihn. Sie küssten sich weiter, bis Cath ihren Kopf atemlos neben seinen fallen ließ.

„Gil?"

„Ja?"

„Schlafzimmer!"

Das ist besser, als in meinen Träumen, dachte Grissom, als einige Zeit später Catherines Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust ruhte und sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Hüfte strich. Ja, dies war besser, weil es real war. Er konnte sie sehen, fühlen, schmecken und riechen. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf ihren Rücken, mit seiner Rechten ergriff er nun ihre Linke und verkreuze ihre Finger.

„Habe ich Dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie wunderschön Du bist?" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich glaube den Part haben wir übersprungen." Sie kicherte und Gil schloss die Augen um sich ganz auf seine Empfindungen zu konzentrieren.

„Ich glaube, normalerweise hat man erst ein Date bevor man intim wird" fuhr Catherine fort. Gil öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Nun, offensichtlich gilt diese Regel nicht, wenn man sich schon so lange kennt wie wir."

„Offensichtlich nicht." Sie küsste seine Brust.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie sodann. „Ich meine, wegen uns, die Arbeit."

„Mmm, vielleicht sollten wir dieses Date, das Du erwähnt hast, nachholen." „Okay. Was ist mit der Arbeit? Sollen wir's den anderen sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nicht." Er begann durch ihr Harr zu streichen.

„Machst Du Dir Sorgen, dass es Probleme geben könnte?"

„Nein" log Gil. Er machte sich Sorgen. Er war schließlich Catherines Supervisor. Es würde bestimmt jemand kommen, der ihnen Steine in den Weg legen wollte.

„Ja, ich auch nicht." Catherine war klar, dass er log um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Sie wusste selbst, wie ihre Situation war und so viel es ihr nicht schwer, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen.

„Sie werden es sowieso merken" ergänzte sie.

„Wer?"

„Wer wohl! Ich sag Dir, sie werden es rausbekommen, also bereite Dich schon mal auf ein paar alberne Gesichter und witzige Bemerkungen vor." Ein frustriertes Knurren entwich Grissom bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Das schaffst Du schon." Catherine küsste seine Lippen, dann rollte sie sich zur Seite.

„Hey, wo willst Du hin?"

„Heim. Ich muss vor der nächsten Schicht etwas Schlafen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier dazu komme."

Er sah zu wie sie sich anzog. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und ein letztes Mal verschmolzen ihre Lippen.

„Bis heute Abend" verabschiedet sich Catherine. Dann ging sie.

Grissom sah Catherine erst zum Schichtbeginn wieder, als alle zusammen kamen, um ihre Aufgaben von ihm entgegen zu nehmen. Catherine kam fröhlich plaudernd mit Nick herein und setzte sich neben Warrick an den Tisch. Sie sah kurz zu ihm und für eine Sekunde tauschten sie einen wissenden Blick aus. Da mit Catherine und Nick nun alle da waren, begann Grissom die Aufträge zu verteilen.

„Nick, Du und Sara kommt mit mir. Wir haben einen 401A mit einer verletzen Person und einem Toten in Henderson. Catherine, Warrick, ihr fahrt zum McCarran Flughafen. Dort wurde eine Leiche in einem Müllcontainer gefunden."

Er teilte Zettel mit den nötigen Informationen aus. Während seine Kollegen daraufhin aufbrachen, blieb Grissom am Tisch sitzen.

„Catherine?" rief Grissom sie zurück

Sie war mit Warrick schon halb draußen. Warrick trat in den Flur hinaus und Catherine ging hinüber zu Grissom. Sie setzte sich auf die Tischkante und sah zu ihm hinunter. Ein neugieriges Funkeln lag in ihren Augen.

„Grissom?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe vorhin einen Anruf von Dwayn Mitchel bekommen. Mein Wagen ist fertig. Ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du mich morgen früh vielleicht zur Werkstatt fahren könntest." Schmunzelnd zog sie die rechte Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Gil hielt ihren Blick. „Ich würde Dich vorher auch zum Frühstück einladen."

„Klingt wie ein guter Deal."

„Ist das ein Ja?"

Catherine lehnte sich nach vorne. „Yep."

Draußen im Flur hatte Warrick mit Sara und Nick geredet.

„Hey, Warrick können wir los?" fragte Catherine voller Tatendrang, als sie zu den Dreien trat. „Was ist?" neugierig schaute sie die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Kollegen.

„Du hast gute Laune" stellte Sara fest.

„Und? Was ist dabei."

„Nichts, nur die letzten Tage, warst Du etwas …. angespannt" erklärte Nick und ergänzte „Genau wie Grissom."

„Jeder hat mal gute und mal schlechte Tage" wiegelte sie ab und meinte zu Warrick. „Können wir gehen?"

Nick und Sara schauten, wie Warrick und Catherine davon zogen.

„Sie verheimlicht uns was" sagte Nick und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, aber was?" fragte Sara.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie dadurch solche Laune bekommt muss es was verdammt Gutes sein."

„So happy habe ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Nick überlegte einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Finden wir raus, was der Grund ist!"

Ende


End file.
